Promesas
by Ariadna
Summary: *cap 7 arriba* Kaneda y Pai van al Uuchan's, Amy revela un par de detalles de la vida de Ukyo... y Natto y Tachi...
1. Prólogo 1

RANMA ½ II: "PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA

Prologo 1: LA DESPEDIDA.

Una tarde tranquila en Nerima, algo muy fuera de lo común. Ranma estaba descansando en el techo del dojo Tendo, pensando en sus problemas…

-Ranma.

Reaccionó al escuchar esa voz, era Shampoo. Pero ella no lo aplastó con su bicicleta, ni lo abrazo, su voz ni siquiera sonaba animada, estaba triste. 

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó él secamente.

-No actúes, estamos solos.

-Siempre hay alguien que nos puede escuchar.

-Necesito hablar seriamente contigo.

-Está bien, pero vamos a un lugar más seguro.

Ambos saltan de techo en techo hasta llegar al bosque de afueras de la ciudad. Luego de asegurarse de que no hay nadie cerca, Ranma rompe el silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ranma, ya han pasado dos años desde que empezamos con esta farsa…

-Lo sé, pero es cuestión de honor, todavía no es el momento de romper la promesa de mi padre, menos ahora que también está mi madre.

-¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta como le has tomado cariño a Akane?

-Sabes que yo no quiero a Akane, yo…yo te qui…te quiero a ti.

-Antes no te costaba tanto decirlo. 

-Es que…

-Me pediste hace dos años que te esperara en China hasta que arreglaras tu problema de honor con la familia Tendo pero me impacienté, me puse celosa, te fui a buscar y te ataqué, pero no tenias porque hacer como si yo todavía te persiguiera por el beso de la muerte.

-lo siento…

-La forma en como te preocupaste por Akane cuando no podía recordarte…La mentira de que yo no sabia de tu maldición. Me dolió mucho, lloré, cuando dijiste que en realidad eras una mujer, aunque yo sabía que no era verdad. ¡Me fui llorando, maldita sea!, ¡Y tú no fuiste a consolarme!. De esa maldita primera visita lo único que me alegró es que quedamos comprometidos oficialmente por las leyes de mi tribu ¡pero aún así preferiste tu honor a mí!

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de quejarte por eso, sabes lo importante que es el honor para mí! Todo esto, incluso, te pareció interesante, una buena broma, algo que reforzaría nuestra relación.

-Claro, porque pense que no duraría más que unas semanas ¡no dos años!. Las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros…

-Shampoo…yo…

-No sabes que decir. Al venir acá no solamente tuviste que enfrentarte a la familia Tendo, sino que también implicó encontrarte con antiguos conocidos, con muchas cuentas pendientes, que alteraron aún más nuestra relación. Ryoga y Ukyo no estaban en los planes, y menos Kuno y Kodachi, y que Mousse viniera de China. Si no lo hubiera convencido lo suficiente, Mousse ya nos habría delatado… Aunque me gusta la idea… No te asustes, no diré nada, aunque quiera… Y tuviste suerte de que Rinrin y Ranran no supieran nada, demasiada suerte… Je, me hubiera gustado conocer al bebe de Kasumi, que increíble que ya lleve 7 meses casada con el Dr. Tofu…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-…Intenté utilizar pócimas y engaños para poder estar contigo y que nos casáramos solo desprestigiando mi honor y no el tuyo… nada sirvió… 

-Shamps…

-Me pregunté si realmente valía la pena todo esto…

-Me estas asustando Shampoo, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No pongas esa cara, no pienso suicidarme ni nada por el estilo.

Ranma suspira aliviado.

-Lo que quería decirte es que me devuelvo a China.

-Bien, solo tienes que esperarme allá un poco más, te prometo que trataré de solucionar todo en el menor tiempo posible.

-Tenia pensado pedirte que volvieras conmigo, pero veo que no quieres aún. Antes que nada quiero dejarte algo en claro. Te esperaré un año más, solo uno. Luego de ese año no vendré a buscarte, renunciaré a ti, no esperaré más tu regreso. Es más, si te demoras más de un año, no te quiero de vuelta.

-No te preocupes, te promet…

Shampoo le pone un dedo frente a sus labios para callarlo.

-No prometas algo de lo que no estas seguro de cumplir.

-Pero…

-Mientras esté allá, buscaré la cura para nuestras maldiciones.

-¡Eso es genial!

-Partiré esta noche.

-¿Con Cologne y Mousse?

-No, Mousse se quedará. Ya sabes que tiene una relación de "más que amigos" con Ukyo desde hace algún tiempo, así que ha decidido quedarse a ayudarla en su restaurante, ya que Konatsu se fue.

-Bien, un problema menos.

-¿Qué?

-¡no, no me refería a ti! Sino a Ukyo y Mousse.

-Eso espero.

-Y en serio no te preocupes, ya veras que en menos de un año me encontrarás allá. 

-Lamento tener dudas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Pero antes de irme, quiero que me cumplas al menos una de tus promesas…

Notas de la autora:

Otro viejo fic que trato de resurgir… tenía las ideas tan claras para este fic, ojalá me regresen… hasta entonces, ¡espero que disfruten los capítulos que ya están escritos!


	2. Prólogo 2

"PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA

Prologo 2 (9 meses después del prologo 1): UNA NUEVA VIDA.

-¡Ya estamos en casa!

Ranma y Akane están en la entrada de la casa Tendo. Soun y Genma los salen a recibir, seguidos de Nodoka y miss Hinako, que también estaban en la casa en esos momentos.

-¡Regresaron!

-Bienvenidos.

-¿Cómo estuvo la Luna de Miel?

-Supongo que muy bien, ¿no es así hijo?

La pareja sólo sonríe sonrojada. De pronto aparecen por la cocina el Dr. Tofu y Kasumi con un pequeño niño, un bebe, en brazos.

-Mira Mamoru, tu tía Akane y tu tío Ranma han regresado.

-Déjame cargarlo Kasumi.

-Claro, cuñado.

Ranma vuelve a sonrojarse mientras toma al niño en brazos.

-Creció mucho en este último tiempo en el que estuvimos fuera. – comentó el recién casado.

-Es que le encanta comer mucho.

-Que bien, yo podría prepararle algo de comer luego, seguro que le gustará.

Todos miran algo asustados a Akane, pero no dicen nada, sino que intentan cambiar el tema.

-¿Y donde está Naviki?

-En su cita con Kuno.

-¿Kuno? – Ranma se sorprendió.

-No te extrañes, llevan saliendo juntos desde hace más de un mes.

-Pero no nos quedemos parados aquí en la entrada, – interrumpió Soun. - vamos a la sala. 

El grupo se traslada a la vieja sala hablando de trivialidades, ya que ni Ranma ni Akane quieren contar las cosas que hicieron en su Luna de Miel. 

-Ah, hijo, antes de que se me olvide. Unos dos días después de que tú y Akane se fueran de viaje te llegó un paquete desde China, seguramente es un regalo de bodas.

El joven Saotome se pone pálido al escuchar esto, le pide a su madre que le indique donde está el paquete, lo toma, se encierra en su antigua habitación, y lo abre. En él habían tres vasijas cerradas y una carta.

__

Nihao Ranma, como te prometí, busqué la cura para tu maldición, está en las vasijas, cada una es para una persona, una para ti, otra para tu padre, y otra de reserva, cuídala bien. No te preocupes de Ryoga y Mousse, a ellos también les envíe de esas vasijas. 

Shampoo

Ranma se entristeció recordando sus promesas no cumplidas con la amazona, pero por la forma de la carta se imaginó que ella ya se habría enterado de su boda con Akane. Lamentó no haber cumplido sus promesas, pero por una vez, había decidido que su corazón escogiera, y este escogió a Akane. 

Se puso a pensar en las vasijas. Por un lado sabía que Shampoo lo quería y que no querría para él nada malo, pero por otro lado, era una mujer vengativa y todo eso podría ser una trampa. Guardó la carta y una de las vasijas en un escondite que tenía y que ni Kasumi conocía, tomó las otras dos vasijas y volvió a la sala.

-¿Qué venía en ese paquete, hijo mío?

-Lo averiguaré en un momento.

Ranma tomó un balde de agua muy helada y se la lanzó a su padre, el que se transformó, como era natural, en panda. Antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, le lanzo agua hirviendo encima, volviendo en su estado normal.

-¿Qué estás hacie…?

El chico no lo dejó terminar. Le echó encima el contenido de la vasija y volvió a mojarlo con agua fría, pero esta vez no paso nada. Genma se enfureció, y tomó a su hijo por el cuello.

-¿Qué demonios té pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Date cuenta viejo, no te transformaste.

-¿Qué? …¡Es cierto! No pasó nada ¡Estoy curado!

Toda la gente de la casa puso su atención en el señor Saotome, que daba saltos de felicidad tirándose baldes de agua fría encima, gritando una y otra vez que estaba curado, se acerco a su señora y la besó.

-¿Curado? ¿De donde sacaste una cura?

-No lo sé, algo me hizo Ranma que ya no me transformo.

Todos se giraron hacia Ranma, que, después de dudarlo un poco más, estaba mojándose con el agua de la otra vasija, y luego se lanza a la poza del patio. Todos lo esperan salir del agua, y él sale como……¡hombre!

-No puedo creerlo, gracias, luego de tanto tiempo…al fin ¡ESTOY CURADO!

Notas de la autora:

Si, ya sé, tal vez fui muy rápido, casamiento y cura en el mismo capítulo. Pero mi historia está constituida después de que Ranma sintiera que sus problemas se terminaron… mucho después…


	3. 19 años después del primer día

"PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA

Capítulo 1: 19 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL PRIMER DÍA.

-Kaneda, ¡levántate o llegaras tarde! – Akane gritaba hacia el piso de arriba. – Dios, este chico es igual a su padre…

Han pasado ya casi 17 años desde el día en que Ranma se casó con Akane, la paz a inundado a los habitantes de Nerima desde entonces, por suerte. 

Ella ahora está allí, en su vieja casa. Su aspecto no a cambiado mucho (excepto por el hecho de que ahora tiene 35 y no los 16 años con la que la conocíamos), lleva el cabello levemente más largo, casi hasta los hombros. Fuera de eso, sigue siendo la misma. 

-¿Qué tiene que sea como yo? – Ranma aparece detrás de ella.

Él tampoco ha cambiado mucho. Seguía teniendo su típica trenza y usando sus camisas chinas. Estaba más alto, eso sí, y se veía mucho más fornido que en su adolescencia (y, al igual que Akane, tenia ya varios años más encima).

-Nada, sólo que es un perezoso tremendo y eso no lo heredó de mí.

-Ya, cierto. El desayuno está servido. – Ranma vuelve al comedor, Akane lo sigue.

-Me gustaría que de una vez por todas me dejaras preparar el desayuno o por lo menos la cena de nuevo… 

-Ya lo has intentado anteriormente, no me voy a arriesgar a terminar en la clínica del Dr. Tofu una vez más.

-¿Cómo se supone que sabré si mi comida a mejorado si no me dejas intentar cocinar para ustedes?

-Simplemente por el hecho de que no mejora.

-¡Baka! – Akane parecía enojada como en los viejos tiempos, pero ahora sabía controlarse y solo le dio un golpe de advertencia.

-¿Ya están discutiendo tan temprano?

Al comedor acababa de entrar un chico de aspecto juvenil, casi la viva imagen de Ranma cuando era adolescente. No aparentaba más de 16 o 17 años, vestido con el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan. De estatura media alta, fornido, de cabello azulado tomado en una trenza y ojos azules. 

-Son cosas de adultos, Kaneda. – Akane le dice seria. - Y te aconsejo que te apresures sino llegaras tarde a la escuela. 

-No es para tanto, es cosa que utilice el Kashu Tenshin Amaguriken [Truco de las castañas calientes] ¡y termino! 

El chico se sienta en la mesa y empieza a comer a gran velocidad, quitando gran parte de la comida a Ranma. Este no lo duda mucho y lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los trucos de artes marciales que te enseño no son para utilizarlos de esa manera?

-¡Pues tú lo utilizas así!

-¡Es porque yo tengo la suficiente experiencia para darme ese lujo!

-¡Pero yo no quiero esperar hasta ser un viejo como tú para eso!

-¡Más respeto que soy tu padre!

-Sí, sí. Bueno, me voy. Adiós, mamá.

El chico toma su mochila y salta la pared del jardín con gran agilidad. Akane lo mira irse con una sonrisa.

-Jum, a ese chico debería castigarlo, mira que tratarme de viejo…

-Ay, Ranma. Ustedes se llevan tal como tu padre y tú. Además, si estamos viejos ¿no crees? Mañana se cumplirán 19 años…

-¿19 años de qué?

-Idiota, 19 años desde que llegaste a esta casa.

-Ah, cierto, como pasa el tiempo ¿no?

-Si, como pasa el tiempo… – se quedan un rato en silencio. Akane le sonríe – Vamos, practiquemos un poco, aún nos queda algo de tiempo antes de que lleguen los alumnos al dojo. 

Kaneda corre por las calles de Nerima, o más bien, por las barandas que rodeaban las calles, otra de tantas manías que sacó de su padre. Cuando estaba cruzando el puente divisa a un chico como de su edad corriendo en la misma dirección con el uniforme de Furinkan. 

El chico era tal vez más alto que Kaneda, e igual de fornido. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, largo hasta la cintura, tomado en una cola que partía desde la nuca. Usaba unos lentes con demasiado aumento, que le cubrían unos hermosos ojos azul oscuro. 

Kaneda se le acerca y el chico inmediatamente se percata de eso.

-Otra vez llegando tarde, Kaneda.

-Igual que tú, Natto. ¿Dónde está Ai-chan?

-Se hizo la enferma para que papá la llevara donde el Dr. Tofu. Ya sabes, para poder estar con Tenchi…

-Me parece increíble que con tan solo seis años esté persiguiendo a un chico. Deberías preocuparte más por ella.

-Precisamente porque tiene tan solo seis años no me preocupo por ella. Además, yo no soy como tú, sobreprotector.

-No soy sobreprotector, solo que no dejo que cualquiera se le acerque a Amy-chan, es demasiado ingenua como para dejarle a solas con quien sea.

-Ella ya está grande para cuidarse sola, tiene doce años. 

-Edad de pleno auge sexual.

-Ni que hablara el experto…

-Tú tampoco sabes mucho del tema, si no, ya hubieses invitado a salir a Tachi.

-Sabes perfectamente que no la he invitado a salir por lo caro que cobra. No soy capaz de gastar tanto dinero en una chica que no me toma en serio.

-Pero aún así te gusta. Y hablado de ella, ahí va…

Adelante se divisaba a una chica corriendo vestida con el traje de la escuela. No era muy alta, más pequeña en estatura y edad que Kaneda y Natto. Tenia el cabello castaño arcilla, corto y apartado de su cara con dos pequeños pinches a cada lado de su cabeza, y tenia los ojos entre café y azul, un color poco definido.

-Vaya, vaya. – dice Kaneda en tono de reproche. - ¿cómo es posible que tú estés llegando tarde Ta-chan? 

La chica solo sonríe a la pregunta, pero no la responde.

-Buenos días, primo. Lo mismo va para ti, Nat-chan.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada. El idiota con el que salí anoche no quería dejarme ir, recorrimos la ciudad entera y fuimos al cine dos veces. Así que me acosté tarde y me quedé dormida.

-Pero seguramente alcanzaste a sacarle mucho dinero…

-Si, pero chicos como esos me aburren. Preferiría salir contigo, Nat-chan.

El chico se pone colorado.

-Sabes que no te invitaré a salir hasta que dejes esa manía de gastar cuanto dinero puedas en tus citas.

-Vamos, no puedo evitarlo, es de familia.

-Además, tú sales con cualquiera, el único chico que conozco con el que no has salido hasta ahora es Kanma, y eso porque es tu primo. – argumentó el chico de anteojos.

-nah, en realidad no he salido con él porque sería como gastar mi propio dinero, y de todas maneras, es un año menor que yo, es muy niño todavía.

-Toda la familia Kuno es muy rica ¿de qué te sirve el dinero que juntas si ya lo tienes todo? – preguntó Natto.

-Nunca está de más un poco de dinero extra, nunca se sabe. Esa es la filosofía de mi madre.

-Bueno, como sea. Llegamos a tiempo. – interrumpió Kaneda.

Delante de ellos se veía la vieja escuela Furinkan, con unas cuantas instalaciones nuevas. Pero seguía teniendo el mismo timbre para entrar a clases, que siempre traía recuerdos a la mente de Akane.

Dentro estaba esperándolos una chica de cabello castaño claro hasta los hombros, con una media cola. No era muy alta, más bien, más baja que Tachi, ya que era como uno o dos años menor que ella. Con ojos color miel y una hermosa sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro.

-¡muy buenos días!

-buenos días Amy-chan, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Les traje el almuerzo, está vez lo preparó mamá.

-Dale las gracias a tía Kasumi de nuestra parte. – pidió Kaneda.

-Por supuesto. Ah, Nat-chan, Ai-chan no estaba enferma así que la traje y la lleve a Primaria junto con mi hermanito.

-gracias.

-Hey, ¿qué hacen allá afuera? – Les preguntó un profesor que pasaba por ahí - ¿qué no oyeron el timbre?

-Oh, cierto. Bueno, adiós chicos, nos vemos después.

Los cuatro jóvenes se separan para ir a sus distintos salones de clase.

Horas después, Kaneda camina tranquilo por la baranda que da al río hacia su casa. En eso se percata que lo están siguiendo, se detiene y da media vuelta para ver quien lo sigue, pero lo único que ve es un gato de color morado oscuro a pocos pasos de él que lo miraba con ojos interrogantes. Kaneda no le da importancia y sigue caminando, y el gato lo sigue de nuevo. Kaneda comienza a caminar más rápido, y el gato aún lo sigue, corre, pero el gato no lo pierde de vista. Kaneda decide irse saltando de techo en techo, y cuando mira para atrás, el gato aún está ahí. El chico está sumamente intrigado, pero decide no intentar nada y sigue caminando tratando de ignorar al minino. Cuando llega a su casa se da cuenta que el felino había desaparecido.

-Que extraño…

Kaneda se disponía a entrar cuando ve al cartero acercarse, lo espera y este le pasa cuatro sobres. Luego de eso, entra a la casa. Akane lo sale a recibir.

-hola Kaneda, ¿alcanzaste a llegar a tiempo?

-Generalmente las madres preguntan ¿cómo te fue?

-Lo sé, pero conociendo al loco del director, pensé que seguramente si llegabas tarde él trataría de cortarte el cabello y luego terminarías castigado por golpearlo como la última vez.

-De todas maneras, SÍ llegué a tiempo. Llegó el correo. – Kaneda le pasa los sobres a Akane. - Voy a practicar un poco en el dojo.

Mientras Kaneda se retira, Akane ve los sobres. Los dos primeros eran simples cuentas, de las otros dos había uno dirigido a ella y otro a Ranma. Abrió el que era para ella y se dio cuenta que además de una carta había una fotografía. En ella se podía ver a una mujer joven de cabellos castaños acompañada de un hombre de la misma apariencia joven y con el cabello también castaño, pero más oscuro y a tres niños que no sobrepasaban los cinco años, dos de ellos eran casi idénticos, excepto porque uno era niño y él otro niña, y el tercero, también niña, se veía menor que los dos anteriores.

-Pero si son Kurumi y Toma... – Akane toma la carta y la lee.

__

Querida Akane: 

¿Cómo has estado? Seguramente te sorprendiste al ver la fotografía. Si, somos Toma y yo, y los niños que nos acompañan son nuestros hijos. ¿Qué cómo pasó todo? Luego de la ultima vez que nos vimos, hace nueve años, Natsumi y yo decidimos seguir caminos distintos, ya que yo estaba lo suficiente grande como para seguir mi propio destino. Como no estaba muy segura por dónde comenzar o qué hacer, estuve un año recorriendo todo Japón, hasta que un día me topé con Toma, que aún buscaba una esposa ideal, nos hicimos muy amigos, más aún después de descubrir que ambos te conocíamos. No pasó mucho tiempo y nos comprometimos, y me invitó a vivir en su isla. Allí nos casamos. Es un hombre encantador, y me pareció una locura que no lo prefirieras a él en vez de a Ranma, pero supongo que así es el amor… 

Los gemelos se llaman Akane y Ranma, nombres que les pusimos en su honor, ambos tienen cinco años. Y la más pequeña, de tres años, es Natsumi, que más que más, es mi verdadera hermana y no podía ponerle otro nombre a una hija mía. 

Con Natsumi nos escribimos de vez en cuando, ella se fue a vivir a China, allí conoció hace como cuatro años a otro conocido tuyo, que tiene un nombre muy gracioso, Pantimedias Taro. Pero al ser ambos tan serios, callados y duros de cabeza, se han negado a afirmar que son novios.

No te escribí antes porque esto de vivir en una isla hace las cosas un poco complicadas, y estuvimos los últimos años estancados más cerca de China que de Japón, además, siempre da un poco de vergüenza hablar de un tema como este.

Mándale saludos a Ranma y Kaneda de mi parte, y también a toda la familia, ya que es como si fuera la mía. 

Kurumi

-Vaya, así que Kurumi y Toma y Natsumi y Taro. Que pequeño es el mundo. – Akane guarda la carta en su bolsillo y toma la que va dirigida a Ranma, y sube al segundo piso. – Ranma, ¿dónde estas?

-Aquí. – se oye la respuesta desde el interior del baño. - ¿qué pasa?

-Te a llegado correspondencia.

-¿Y qué dice?

Akane abre el sobre y lo lee.

__

Ranma:

Dentro de unos días llegare al dojo para que cumplas tu promesa.

Ryoga

-La carta es de la semana pasada y no especifica mucho. Ranma, ¿de qué promesa habla?

Ranma no responde. Estaba pálido, no se imaginaba que después de 17 años Ryoga todavía recordara esa promesa. Traga saliva. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Akane?. Estuvo un buen rato más encerrado en el baño, negándose a responder a la pregunta de su mujer. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el gato morado entró por la ventana.

-Miau. 

Ranma quedó paralizado. El gato se acercó lentamente mientras Ranma giraba su cabeza hacia donde había provenido el maullido. El minino se le acercó más y más, penetrando sus grandes ojos en los de Ranma.

-Un…un…¡UN GATO! – Ranma abre la puerta desesperado y corre a gran velocidad lo más lejos posible, dejando a Akane, que aún lo esperaba afuera, bastante confusa, hasta que vio al pequeño felino.

-.Ah, así que tú eres la razón. – Akane se agachó para recoger al gato. Este la miraba con ojos interrogantes, pero no se resistió a que lo tomara en brazos. Akane lo acaricia y le sonríe, haciéndolo sentir más cómodo. – Veras, él les tiene cierta fobia a ustedes los felinos, así que por muy lindo que seas no podrás quedarte en esta casa.

Lo lleva hacia la puerta y lo deja ir, esperando que se retirara, pero este no lo hace.

-Vamos, vete. – el minino no se movió. Akane se rindió y lo dejo entrar. – está bien, puedes quedarte, solo porque no tengo mascota desde que P-chan se fue. Pero manténte alejado de Ranma. Ven, te daré un poco de leche.

-Miau. – el gato la mira agradecido y la sigue hasta la cocina.

-Si, ya sé, no me lo agradezcas, luego de un tiempo hasta te parecerá gracioso ver correr a Ranma asustado por toda la casa. – Akane le da leche y lo deja en la cocina mientras se va a buscar a Ranma, que estaba metido en el ático. – Ranma, baja de ahí.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Eh…sí.

Ranma suspira aliviado. Pero antes de bajar ve la vieja mochila con la que llegó a la ciudad la primera vez hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, la revisa y descubre una vieja fotografía donde sale él abrazando a Shampoo antes de venirse desde China. Ranma sonríe tristemente recordando el día en que se la tomaron.

*Flash back*

China,

Un día soleado. Shampoo estaba agarrada del brazo de su airen, Ranma. Juntos caminaban por la ciudad alegremente, mientras, escondido a pasos de ellos, estaba Genma, muy serio. 

-Mira, esa tienda toma dos fotografías y se paga una ¿entramos? – le preguntó ella en chino.

-Está bien. – éste le respondió en el mismo idioma. Le había costado un poco, pero ahora ya manejaba la lengua, no dejaría que pasara algo parecido como cuando llegaron su padre y él a Jusenkyo.

Shampoo entra a la tienda seguida de Ranma. Allí, como jugando, posan ante la cámara, felices. Al final salen de allí con cuatro fotografías distintas.

-Toma esta, es la más bonita, quiero que la conserves tú.

Shampoo le pasa la foto a Ranma y este la guarda en su mochila para no perderla. Siguen caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar al puerto para mirar el mar. 

-El mar esta muy calmado. Ranma, ¿qué té pasa? Has estado muy callado.

-Es que hace unos días mi padre dijo algo de que teníamos que volver a Japón para cumplir una promesa de honor.

-¿Qué? No, no te puedes ir, no puedes dejarme aquí.

-Lo sé, no quiero irme, por ti, y porque debo encontrar la cura para esta maldición.

-¿Y luego de eso nos casaremos?

-Eh…pero no tan luego. Apenas tienes 15 años, Shamps, y yo 16.

-En el amor no importa la edad.

-Cierto, pero en un matrimonio sí.

-Está bien, puedo esperar. Pero aún así no quiero que te vayas a Japón.

-Pero es una promesa de honor, eso es lo que me preocupa…

-Hablemos de otra cosa, tienes que relajarte.

Ambos siguen mirando hacia el mar, sin decir mucho, solo disfrutando el momento. De pronto se oye el ruido de un barco a punto de zarpar. Esa fue la señal que desencadenó todo. Genma actúo rápidamente, corrió hacia la pareja y golpeo en la cabeza a su hijo, aturdiéndolo, y, antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, arroja a Shampoo al agua, toma a su hijo y se sube al barco. Para cuando Shampoo salió del agua, este ya había zarpado. Ranma despertó y miró hacia el puerto, buscando a Shampoo, que lo único que hacia era gritar su nombre. Ranma estuvo a punto de saltar, pero se dio cuenta que era muy peligroso, ya que el barco era muy grande y los motores podían matarlo si se les acercaba. 

-¡Shampoo, arreglaré todo esto y volveré contigo en el próximo barco a China, te lo prometo, y yo nunca olvido mis promesas!

****

*fin del Flash back*

-Ranma ¿qué estás haciendo? – Akane se disponía a subir al ático, así que su esposo guardó la foto de nuevo en la mochila y bajó.

-Nada, nada, solo encontré unas cosas viejas que me trajeron recuerdos a la cabeza. – Akane nota triste a Ranma, pero no le dice nada.

Notas de la autora:

Todos los personajes (exceptuando los que invente yo, claro) pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko.


	4. La historia se repite

"PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA.

Capítulo 2: LA HISTORIA SE REPITE.

Kaneda practicaba sus típicas patadas diarias, solo, en el dojo. Hasta que se sintió observado. Se detuvo.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Nadie responde. Miró a su alrededor y vio lo que le producía esa sensación de estar siendo vigilado, el gato. - ¿tú de nuevo? 

Se sintió extraño cuando el gato le sonrió. 

-No sabia que los gatos sonreían. – Se sentó a descansar y el felino se le acerco más, para que lo acariciara, eso hizo él. – Si que eres extraño, minino.

-¿Y tú no? Le estás hablando a un gato.

Kaneda se giró hacía donde provenía la voz y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Natto? Creí que hoy tenias que trabajar en el Uuchan's.

-mi padre me dio el día libre. Ahora es mucho más cómodo desde que contrató a ese mesero. Claro que lo era mucho más cuando mamá estaba en casa, por lo menos en ese entonces mi padre sonreía…

-Las extrañas mucho, ¿no es así?

-Mucho, me pregunto si algún día volverán. Quisiera que así fuese, ella y Yukino…

-Si, yo también extraño a tu hermana. Yuki-chan era mi mejor amiga.

-¿Crees que las volveremos a ver? Ya han pasado cinco años.

-No lo sé, pero con la vista de topo que le sacaste a tu padre, no creo que les veas aún si vuelven.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Y ese gato?

-No lo sé, me siguió desde la escuela esta tarde. Supongo que se quedará.

-¿No que tu padre le tiene fobia a los gatos?

-Eso dice mamá, pero nunca lo he visto cerca de uno.

-¿Qué tal si luchamos un poco? Hace tiempo que no vengo a entrenar con tío Ranma y tengo que ponerme al día.

-ok. Pero si te gano, me debes un okotomiyaki.

-Eso sólo si me ganas.

El gato se aparta lo suficiente para no salir herido y mirar mejor el combate. Kaneda y Natto empiezan. Están un buen rato peleando, pero sin utilizar técnicas como el Mouko Takabisha [Huracán de tigre] o el Hiryu Shoten [Dragón volador], trucos que ambos conocían a la perfección. Luego de una media hora sin ver una clara ventaja entre ambos, se detienen a descansar.

-Lo tomaremos como un empate.

-de acuerdo. Vamos a comer algo y a ducharnos, me muero de hambre.

-Y además apestas a sudor.

-Igual que tú.

Ambos entran a la casa seguidos de lejos por el extraño gato. Adentro se encuentran con Akane, que estaba limpiando el comedor.

-hola Natto, ¿te quedaras a comer?

-Eso depende, ¿cocinara usted?

Akane pone cara de disgusto, pero se le pasa rápido, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios.

-no, hace meses que no me dejan cocinar en esta casa.

-Entonces me quedaré.

-Bien, Ranma servirá en un momento, pero vayan a ducharse primero, apestan.

Los chicos suben y hacen lo ordenado.

Más tarde, están los cuatro conversando animadamente en la mesa. Akane les dijo sobre la carta de Kurumi que había recibido, contándole a Kaneda y Natto quienes eran los mencionados en la carta. 

Ya habían terminado de cenar cuando suena el timbre.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? – Akane se dirige a la puerta y descubre que es, ni más ni menos, la versión humana de P-chan. - ¡Ryoga!

El susodicho tampoco había cambiado mucho, seguía con su corto cabello negro, pero ya sin su pañoleta en la cabeza. Y también traía ropa limpia, cosa que por sus típicos viajes interminables cuando se perdía era imposible verle. Al principio tenia una expresión seria, pero cambió rápidamente al ver a Akane, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que ella devolvió gustosa.

-buenas noches, Akane-san.

-¿cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez?

-No nos vemos desde tu boda. – Dijo una voz de mujer detrás de Ryoga.

La mujer era de la misma edad que Akane. Lo único diferente en ella después de tantos años era su cabello castaño con dos mechones de pelo de color rosado, que en su juventud tenía largo, ahora estaba corto. 

-¿Akari? ¿Eres tú?

-La misma. – le respondió la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos. Hoy recibimos la carta de Ryoga, pero era muy corta y no decía que vendrías con él. Supongo que tú eres la responsable de que Ryoga-kun no se haya perdido. 

-Exacto.

-Ranma estará muy feliz de verlos. 

-Me imagino. Ven, Pai. – dijo Akari a una chica que apareció entre las sombras – Quiero presentarte a Akane-chan, una vieja amiga.

Akane quedó extrañada al ver a la joven. Era de estatura mediana y sus rasgos físicos eran muy parecidos a los de Akari, por lo que al principio supuso que sería su hermana menor, pero al ver sus ojos, del mismo color verde de los de Ryoga y su cabello, corto, negro, con dos mechones rosados, y con la pañoleta del mismo Ryoga usándola como cintillo le hizo suponer otra cosa.

-Mucho gusto. – dijo la chica.

-Igualmente. Pero pasen, pasen, tenemos mucho de que hablar, han sido 17 años sin vernos, 16 años desde que perdimos el contacto.

Ryoga y sus acompañantes entran en la vieja casa Tendo. Adentro, Ranma estaba viendo televisión, mientras que Kaneda y Natto limpiaban la mesa y lavaban los platos usados. 

-¿Quién er…? - Ranma no terminó la frase. Cuando se giró y vio a Ryoga, tragó saliva. Siempre había esperado que esta situación no pasara. Su suerte había terminado.

-¿Qué tal Ranma? 

-Ah, hola Akari-san, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-No te hagas el desentendido, Ranma. Sabes perfectamente a que hemos venido. – dijo Ryoga.

-¿Sí? Que bueno, porque Ryoga, en todo el viaje, no ha querido decirme de qué se trata. – mencionó ingenua Akari.

-Sí Ranma, yo te pregunté esta tarde y tampoco me dijiste nada, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Al escuchar voces desconocidas, Kaneda y Natto vuelven al comedor.

-¿Quiénes son todas estas personas? – preguntó Natto.

-A mí me son cara conocida, los he visto en alguna parte, por lo menos a los viejos.

-¿A quien le dices viejo? – Ryoga se encolerizó.

-Más respeto, Kaneda, son amigos de la familia. – lo reta Akane, para variar.

-Ah, sí, es cierto, salen en todas las fotos de cuando nuestros padres eran jóvenes. – murmuró el amigo del joven Saotome.

-Será mejor que empecemos con las presentaciones formales. Tomen asiento, por favor. - Todos obedecen a Akane. – bien, para empezar, Ryoga-kun, Akari-chan, él es nuestro hijo, Kaneda. Kaneda, ellos son unos amigos nuestros de cuando teníamos tu edad. Ah, y él es Natto, hijo de Mousse. 

-Un gusto. – dijo el chico de lentes.

-Digo lo mismo. Bueno, supongo que todos se preguntarán quien es la chica que nos acompaña, pues, ella es nuestra hija, Pai. - Akari estaba muy tranquila al decir eso, pero Ryoga se puso colorado.

-Encantada de conocerlos. – la susodicha baja la cabeza en señal de saludo formal. 

Akane ya se lo esperaba, pero no así Ranma, que se veía muy preocupado.

-¿Y bien? Ya están echas las presentaciones. Ahora ¿quién de los dos dirá de qué promesa hablan? – preguntó Akane.

-Como veo que no le has dicho nada a Akane-san, yo me daré ese gusto, Ranma. Lo que pasa es que hace 17 años, el mismo día de su boda, poco después, en la fiesta de celebración, Ranma me prometió que un hijo mío se casaría con uno suyo.

Todos los demás se sorprenden mucho, en especial Akane, que suponía que Ranma no heredaría esa manía de su padre, con lo mal que la pasó él a causa de eso. Y por reflejo, saco el gran mazo de nadie sabe donde y golpeó a Ranma, dejándole un gran chichón en la cabeza y enterrado en el suelo.

-¡Ese tipo de cosas se consulta primero con la pareja, baka!

-Lo mismo digo, Ryoga, ¿por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó Akari.

-No lo encontré necesario, je. Además, no me acordé de esa promesa hasta que encontré la última carta que recibimos de Akane-san hace años donde nos contaba que estaba esperando un hijo varón cuando hacía la limpieza hace un mes.

-¡Idiota, claro que era necesario! – Akari se enoja al igual que Akane. 

Y Ryoga termina con un chichón del mismo tamaño que el de Ranma.

-No se enojen, chicas. – dijo Ranma, ya recuperado del golpe. - Cuando le hice esa promesa estabamos algo pasados con el alcohol, no pense que se lo tomara en serio.

-Claro que si, ¡fue una promesa de honor!

-Un momento, un momento. – Pai interrumpe la conversación. - ¿están diciendo que estoy comprometida obligatoriamente?

-¿¿Qué ella y yo estamos comprometidos obligatoriamente?? – agregó Kaneda.

-Pues…sí. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder a Ranma - …bueno, no es tan malo después de todo. Al fin y al cabo, la historia de Akane y yo acabó bien.

-Pero si no mal recuerdas, por culpa de torpezas como esas también tuviste a Ukyo y muchas otras prometidas de por medio. No me mal interpretes Ryoga, ni ustedes tampoco, Akari y Pai. No es que no quiera que nuestros hijos se casen, sino que mi experiencia no se la recomiendo a nadie, menos a mi hijo. Claro que si ellos quieren pueden casarse…

-Estoy de acuerdo con Akane. – la respaldó Akari. - ¿Qué dicen ustedes al respecto? ¿Pai? ¿Kaneda?

-Pues…yo ni siquiera conozco a este chico, y no quiero casarme con él…

-Yo no he pensado ni en tener novia, ¿cómo esperan que acepte una propuesta de matrimonio?. Pero tampoco quiero dejar la duda, ya que de ahí será peor. No quiero casarme. De todas maneras, quizás como sea esta chica, tal vez es mala para cocinar como mi mamá, o una tonta, como mi papá…

-Oye… - Ranma iba a protestar.

-Como sea. Además, no es tan bonita como otras chicas que conozco.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué soy fea? – Pai frunció el ceño, claramente enojada.

-Yo no dije eso, tú lo hiciste.

-Jum, creo que ya conozco lo suficiente a este muchacho como para saber que es un imbécil, y que será un pésimo esposo.

-No tienes cómo saber eso.

-Entonces no opines sobre mí si ni siquiera me conoces. Para que sepas, soy una excelente cocinera.

-Lo mismo dice mi madre y no es cierto.

-Kaneda… - Akane se disponía a protestar.

-Pues tanto mi padre como mi madre cocinan pésimo así que tuve que aprender a cocinar bien si no quería morir intoxicada.

-Pai… - ahora son Ryoga y Akari los que quieren protestar.

-Te delataste a ti misma, con padres como esos es _obvio_ que cocinas mal.

-Pues tú dijiste que tu padre era un tonto, entonces ya sé sabe a quien saliste tan baka.

-Ya me imagino como deben ser tus padres entonces para tener y una hija tan… tan…

-¿Tan qué? ¿No te atreves a decirlo? ¿Quieres pelear?

-…Y además eres poco femenina.

-¡¿Y tú qué sabes, idiota?!

-Se te nota.

-Ah, ya sé. Lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué habría de tener miedo de una niña?!

-¿Entonces es miedo al matrimonio? Cobarde.

-¡No soy ningún cobarde! Claro que me casare contigo, si es que te atreves…

-¿Tratas de intimidarme? Seré mucho mejor esposa que tú.

-Claro que no, seré tan buen esposo que terminaras adorándome.

-¡En tus sueños!

-¡Si sueño contigo serán más bien pesadillas! 

-¿Entonces se casaran? – interrumpió Ranma.

-¡¡SÍ!! – dicen los dos al unísono, mientras trataban de matarse con la mirada. 

-Entonces todo arreglado, je je – dice Ranma con una risa nerviosa.

Akane no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír frente a la tonta discusión que habían tenido esos dos, llegando a una conclusión un tanto extraña. Eso le recordó los viejos tiempos…


	5. Kanma y Miki

"PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA

Capítulo 3: KANMA Y MIKI.

-¿Es muy necesario que se queden a vivir aquí?

-Por supuesto, esos dos necesitan llevarse bien si decidieron casarse.

Akane y Ranma estaban en su cuarto, aún discutiendo el tema. 

-No tienes de qué quejarte Ranma, todo esto es culpa tuya y de tu torpeza. 

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé.

Luego de la conversación planteada después de la cena entre la familia Saotome y la Hibiki, Akane les ofreció quedarse. Ryoga y Akari encontraron conveniente la propuesta, por lo que no hubo problemas, excepto por las quejas de Kaneda y Pai, que no querían verse hasta el día de la boda. Como ya hace años que los únicos habitantes de la casa eran Ranma, Akane y su hijo, había suficientes habitaciones para todos.

-Desde mañana las cosas serán como en los viejos tiempos, pero desde otra perspectiva.

-si… creo que los días se volverán más largos de ahora en adelante.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Ranma preparaba el desayuno con la ayuda de Pai, Ryoga y Akane conversaban animadamente en el jardín.

-Lo último que supe de ti fue que te dedicaste a criar cerdos en combate junto con Akari-chan.

-ajá, pero sólo fue temporalmente. Pronto el número de cerdos fue disminuyendo ya que Akari decidió regalárselos a los niños de la ciudad como mascotas. Luego nos dedicamos a viajar con el dinero de ambos por el país (sin perderme esta vez, eso sí, Akari y Pai nunca me perdían de vista). Y hace unos meses regresamos a su casa.

-Que entretenido. Con Ranma no hemos tenido el tiempo para viajar, ya que tenemos muchos alumnos en el dojo y Kaneda es muy perezoso. Supongo que lo malcriamos un poco. Ya ves, mira la hora que es y todavía no se levanta, llegará tarde a la escuela.

De pronto en el jardín aparece el pequeño felino de color morado y se acerca curioso a Ryoga, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar quién es. Akane lo ve, lo toma en brazos, y lo acaricia. El gato ronronea bastante cómodo.

-¿Y ese gato?

-es lindo, ¿cierto?

-Si, lo es, pero ¿acaso a Ranma se le quitó su miedo a los gatos?

-no, no a disminuido su fobia en lo más mínimo. Así que por favor no le digas que tengo un gato en la casa.

-Por mi no hay problema.

Akane sigue jugando con el minino hasta que se percata que tiene una pequeña cicatriz en el pecho.

-¿cómo se habrá hecho esa herida?

-El desayuno está listo, papá. –interrumpe Pai. - Oye, ¿dónde está mamá? 

-Fue a inscribirte en la escuela.

-¿Escuela? ¿Por qué? Sabes que no me gusta. 

-Son ideas de tu madre, no me culpes a mí.

Akane se ríe.

-¿Y usted por que se ríe? No es gracioso. – dice Pai.

-Es que nunca me imaginé a Ryoga-kun como padre.

Pai se queda extrañada, ya que como no había visto otra faceta de Ryoga que no fuera como su padre, no podía imaginárselo de otra manera. En cuanto a Ryoga, se sonroja con el comentario de su antiguo amor.

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor, donde se encontraba Ranma esperándolos. Minutos después llegó Akari, con el uniforme para Pai y noticias de haberse encontrado con Kasumi en el mercado. Los cinco desayunaron sin problemas, sólo con unas cuantas quejas de parte de la hija de Ryoga, que trataba de convencer a su madre de no ir a la escuela.

-¡Kaneda, levántate ya o mandaré a Pai a que te obligue! – La amenaza de Ranma hizo que el chico despertara, se vistiera y bajara a tomar desayuno rápidamente. – buenos días.

-Sólo serian buenos si ella desapareciera de mi vista. – dijo indicando a Pai.

-Oh, vamos, ya tienes que irte acostumbrando si te vas a casar con ella.

-Por eso mismo quiero aprovechar ahora para no verla.

-Pienso lo mismo. – opinó Pai.

-Por favor chicos, ¿no se comportaran ni siquiera si se lo pedimos nosotros? – pidió Akari.

-¡¡NO!! – responden nuevamente al unísono.

-Está bien, pero seguirán viviendo juntos a pesar de todo. – finalizó Akane, para acabar la conversación.

-Pero… hey, ¿por qué traes el uniforme de Furinkan? – preguntó Kaneda, que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Por qué crees? – respondió Pai secamente.

-¿Me obligaran a llevarla a la escuela también? – pregunta el hijo de Ranma con voz lastimera.

-Nadie te obliga a llevarme a la escuela, sólo necesito que me indiques donde queda y me iré sola.

-Claro, seguro que también sacaste el sentido de orientación de tu padre y cuando te pierdas me echaran la culpa a mí.

-¿Qué sabes tú del sentido de orientación de mi padre?

-Sólo lo sé.

-¡Pues no te incumbe si mi orientación es buena o no!

-Lo que quiere decir que es mala. Apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa.

-Eres tú el que se quedó dormido...

Ambos siguen discutiendo así durante un rato, pero deciden irse juntos a la escuela, o más bien, los obligan.

Al rato, se ve a Pai y Kaneda corriendo a toda velocidad. No se dirigen la palabra, ya que saben que si lo hacen empezaran a discutir de nuevo. En el camino se encuentran con Natto, que también venía corriendo, y traía de la mano a una niña pequeña, de cabello castaño oscuro tomado en dos coletas, y ojos color verde claro.

-buenos días chicos.– saludó el hijo de Mousse. - Así que también iras al colegio Hibiki-san.

La chica pone cara de resignación y asiente.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunta la pequeña.

-Ah, Ai-chan, ella es Pai Hibiki, la novia de Kaneda.

-¡¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!! – Ya se estaba volviendo común que ambos contestaran al unísono.

-Pero si se van a casar… - argumenta Natto.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. – finalizó Kaneda.

-Está bien, está bien, retiro lo dicho. Hibiki-san, ella es mi hermana Aikah.

-Hola, ¿entonces tu serás pariente de T-chan? – preguntó la niña.

-¿Quién es T-chan? – pregunta a su vez Pai.

-Tenchi, el hijo menor de tía Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu.

-Y mi novio. – agregó Aikah.

-En tus sueños. – dijo Natto.

-No molestes, miope.

-No me llames así que soy tu hermano mayor, enana.

-Yo te puedo llamar como quiera, "cuatro ojos".

-¿Quieres que te dé una paliza?

-Lo haces y te acuso a papá.

-Paren la discusión, ya llegamos. – ante ellos, Furinkan. - Natto, la 'molestia' quedo en tu clase, así que llévatela. – mencionó Kaneda.

-¿A quien llamas 'molestia'? – preguntó Pai, enojada.

-Si no eres capas de hacerte la desentendida no es mi culpa.

-Aquí el único que molesta eres TÚ.

-Pero eres TÚ la que está de más en mi casa.

-Eso sólo lo dices porque te sientes intimidado por mí, ya que le caigo mejor a tus padres que tú.

-Si, claro, ¡como si pudiera caerle bien a alguien una chica tan gritona y poco femenina como tú!

-¡Cállate, no eres más que un bocón y un idiota! ¡BAKA!

Natto y Aikah miran desde lejos.

-Creo que nuestras peleas se quedan cortas con las de ellos, Niichan.

-Cierto, muy cierto. – Natto asintió.

Para cuando terminaron la discusión, las clases ya habían comenzado, por lo que los cuatro llegaron tarde y estuvieron cargando baldes en las afueras de sus respectivas salas. 

Lo que quedó de la mañana transcurrió con más tranquilidad, ya que Pai y Kaneda no tuvieron que verse las caras, hasta la hora de almuerzo.

-¿Por qué tenemos que almorzar juntos? 

-Porque sino sería una descortesía de tu parte, amigo mío.

-Bah, ni que me importara.

Kaneda, Natto y Pai caminaban por el patio hasta llegar a un gran árbol donde los esperaban Tachi y Aikah, esta última estaba abrazando a un chico que se notaba un poco mayor que ella, de ojos castaños, y cabello del mismo color. El chico se veía bastante avergonzado e incomodo de tener a la hermana de Natto abrazándolo.

-¿dónde está Amy? – preguntó Kaneda antes de saludar a nadie.

-La vi en su salón, conversando con unos chicos de mi nivel. – respondió Tachi, sabiendo a la perfección como se pondría su primo cuando le dijera esto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – fue la reacción de éste. - ¡esto no se quedara así, ya verán esos bakas!

Kaneda se enfurece y sale corriendo en dirección al salón de Amy. 

-¿qué le pasó? – preguntó Pai, extrañada.

-oh, no es nada, Kaneda es algo sobreprotector con Amy-chan, - le respondió Natto tranquilamente. - no deja que ningún chico se le acerque sin su autorización.

-¿y eso por qué? – volvió a preguntar.

Natto mira a Tachi y luego al chico que está siendo ahorcado por Aikah, y se queda callado por un momento, triste.

-Hace tiempo, el hermano mayor de Amy tuvo un accidente y murió. Desde entonces, Kaneda a querido comportarse como él para que Amy-chan no sienta esa pérdida. – dijo finalmente Natto. 

-Oh. – balbució la hija de Ryoga, arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado.

Segundos después, Kaneda regresa acompañado por Amy, aún enojado de que unos chicos se atrevieran a acercarse a SU prima. Ésta parece despreocupada y saluda a Pai con su siempre feliz sonrisa.

-Hola, tú debes ser Pai, mi mamá me habló de ti esta mañana. Yo soy Amy Tofu, y él es mi hermanito Tenchi, somos primos de Ka-chan. – dijo indicando al chico que acompañaba a Ai-chan.

El chico saluda con dificultad a la recién llegada, ya que con su abrazo, la hermana de Natto apenas lo dejaba respirar.

-Mmm…así que serás parte de la familia. Yo soy Tachi Kuno, tu cuñada en segundo grado, otra prima de Ka-chan. 

-encantada. Ah! Tú eres la famosa Tachi, los chicos de mi salón te mencionan a menudo.

-¿en serio? – pregunta ésta, mirando de reojo la reacción de Natto. 

El chico evita su mirada. 

-psi…sabes que eres una chica muy popular, Ta-chan. – argumenta el chico de lentes, algo celoso.

Tachi emite una risita.

-bueno, como sea, P-chan, - interrumpe Amy. - te he traído el almuerzo, te lo envía mi madre… 

-¿Cómo me dijiste? - Pai se desconcierta.

-'P-chan'. Supongo que no molesta que te trate con familiaridad, más que más, pronto seremos parientes. Y 'P-chan' suena lindo, ¿no crees?

El resto de los presentes no pudo aguantar la risa. Amy lo había dicho sin querer, pero todos conocían la historia de la antigua mascota de Akane y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que ponerse a reír con tal comparación de nombres, en especial al ver la cara roja de Pai.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentran gracioso? – dijo la afectada aún más roja.

-Nada, nada, P-chan. – le respondió Tachi sacándose las lagrimas de risa.

Esto produjo aún más carcajadas. Pai estaba furiosa.

-Eh… este… será mejor que almorcemos o se nos pasará la hora. – dijo Natto conteniendo la risa, tratando de calmar los ánimos risueños de sus amigos y el enojo de Pai.

Ésta decidió ignorarlos a todos y empezó a comer. Al rato la risa se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien que se acercaba. Este alguien era un chico que se veía más joven que la mayoría de los presentes, de cabello corto, negro y ondulado, y unos extraños ojos celestes. Al verlo, el grupo suspira resignado.

-¿Qué tal, Kanma-san? Veo que ya regresaste del campeonato en el que participabas. – lo saluda Amy, la única que no perdió la sonrisa al verlo.

-Así es, mi encantadora amiga. Y por lo visto aquí hay caras nuevas. – Se acerca a Pai, le besa elegantemente la mano y le entrega una hermosa rosa negra. – Déjeme presentarme, hermosa señorita, soy el ganador del primer lugar en el campeonato estatal de patinaje artístico de combate durante dos años consecutivos, Kanma Sanzenin, de trece años. – Kanma se puso a hacer poses ridículas mientras se presentaba, haciendo que a Pai le apareciera una gran gota de sudor en la espalda. No así a los demás, que ya estaban acostumbrados y lo ignoraron. - Aunque claro está que en el amor no importa la edad. Y sé que frente a mi belleza no hay mujer que se resista, así que, adelante, bésame, sé que lo deseas.

-¡¿Qué?! – Pai vio desconcertada como los labios del chico se acercaban a los suyos, y solo se le ocurrió reaccionar golpeándolo directamente en la cara. – ¡que chico tan raro! ¿¿Qué le pasa??

-Oh, déjalo, él es siempre así. – le recomendó Tenchi.

-Una chica difícil. – Kanma se sobó la marca del golpe.

-Olvídalo primo, ella ya está comprometida. – Tachi quiso aclarar la situación - Con Kaneda.

-Suertudo. Bueno, nunca está de más intentarlo. Amy-sama, ¿tienes algo de comida extra? 

-Claro, toma un poco de lo mío. – Amy le da un poco de su almuerzo al chico resignado, y este lo devora en segundos. - ¿y como están tía Kodachi y tío Mikado? ¿Has sabido algo de ellos?

-mi madre ya ganó el premio del torneo de gimnasia artística de combate en Francia, pero con la fascinación que tienen ambos con la comida francesa han querido quedarse allá más tiempo…

El grupo sigue tranquilamente almorzando hasta que de repente aparece corriendo el misterioso gato que Akane había adoptado, salta a la cabeza de Pai para caer en los brazos de Kaneda, asustado.

-¿Y al gato qué le pasa? – pregunta Pai, peinándose el cabello con la mano luego de que el minino le saltara encima.

-No me miren a mí, no tengo ide… - Kaneda parece recordar algo, y parece no ser algo muy de su agrado. – Un momento. Si Sanzenin volvió…quiere decir que ella también…

-¿'Ella' quién? - Pai veía la cara de desagrado que ponían todos ante lo dicho por Kaneda y luego el asentimiento de Kanma como para confirmar ese hecho.

-Miki…

-¿Quién?

De pronto, Pai siente como se acerca alguien a gran velocidad, y si no se hubiera apartado de donde estaba, hubiera sido atropellada por los patines de una chica de la edad de Amy, de enormes y brillantes ojos aún más celestes que los de Kanma, y cabello rubio tomado en un tomate en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-¿Dónde está mi pequeña Nicole? Hola chicos, ¿han visto a mi Nicole? 

-Hola Miki, tiempo sin vernos. – saluda sin muchas ganas Tachi.

-¡Ahí estás Nicole! – dijo la chica indicando al gato que tenia Kaneda en sus brazos. – Dame mi Nicole, Pierre.

-Si te refieres al gato, no se llama Nicole, y es mío. – dijo Kaneda, respondiendo aunque la chica le hubiese llamado por otro nombre.

-No es cierto, ¡quiero a mi Nicole!

-¡Que es mío y no te lo doy!

-¡Dámelo, dámelo!

Kaneda se resiste al ver la cara de asustado del pobre gato, Miki intenta tomarlo a la fuerza, pero Kaneda la esquiva, y ella, al llevar patines, resbala y cae encima de Natto. 

-¡Kawaii anteojos! ¡Janini! - Miki, al ver la cara de Natto queda fascinada con sus gruesos lentes, se los quita y se va feliz con su nuevo accesorio al que nombró Janini, olvidándose temporalmente del pobre gato.

-Menos mal que ya se fue.

-Nat-chan, ¿estás bien? 

-Eh…si, Ta-chan, estoy bien, por suerte ya me acostumbré a ella. – Tachi le ayuda a levantarse, y Natto luego saca un nuevo par de anteojos de su bolsillo.

-¿Quién era ella? – Pregunta Pai, que obviamente no dejó de parecerle extraño ese comportamiento.

-Mi compañera en patinaje artístico de combate y la campeona juvenil de gimnasia artística de combate, entrenada por mi madre, Miki Tsubasa, de doce años. – dice Kanma tranquilamente y resignado a ese hecho.

-Yo no sé qué es peor, cuando se comporta como su madre o cuando decide usar disfraces como su padre. – dijo Aikah.

-Yo la prefiero así, la ultima vez se disfrazo de tina de baño, y créanme que no fue una situación agradable... – comentó Kaneda.


	6. Trabajando en el Uuchan's

"PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA.

Capítulo 4: TRABAJANDO EN EL UUCHAN'S.

-¡Ya regresé! – grita Kaneda de mala gana. - y por mala suerte, ella también.

Pai ignora el comentario de su prometido, entra tranquilamente a la casa y se va a su habitación. Kaneda, por su parte, va a la cocina buscando algo que comer y se percata de que no hay nadie más en la casa.

-Nos dejaron solos, me pregunto si fue a propósito… 

Kaneda saca una fruta del refrigerador y se da cuenta de que hay una nota de su madre encima de la mesa.

__

Kaneda: 

Ranma y yo fuimos al mercado y Akari y Ryoga salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. No regresaremos hasta la noche, Kasumi planeó una reunión a la que estamos invitados. Mousse también va ir así que te pediré que Pai y tú vayan a ayudar a Natto al Uuchan's en la tarde.

Akane.

-Bueno, aún tengo algo de tiempo, me daré un baño.

Kaneda sube a su habitación. Deja su mochila y luego entra al baño. Pero, lamentablemente, el baño ya estaba siendo ocupado…

-¡¡AAAH!! ¡SALE DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO!

¡PAFF!

Efectivamente, Kaneda entró en el momento menos oportuno, ya que Pai estaba a punto de tomarse una ducha, y como él estaba acostumbrado a sólo vivir con sus padres, nunca se había preocupado mucho por golpear la puerta antes de entrar. En conclusión, la vio desnuda, le salió una gran cantidad de sangre por la nariz y recibió una dolorosa bofetada antes de poder reaccionar. 

Salió de inmediato del baño mientras su prometida seguía gritándole y amenazándolo con matarlo por lo que había hecho.

-Genial, si antes nos llevábamos mal, ahora… - No terminó la frase. 

Pai tomó un par de baldes y se los arrojo encima, luego vino el shampu, el bálsamo, el jabón…

Kaneda corrió lo más lejos posible, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al techo. 

-¡Que carácter!

Al rato, Kaneda decidió bajar para ver si a Pai ya se le había pasado el enojo. No la encontró cerca, así que supuso que ella estaba en su habitación. Fue al baño (está vez golpeó antes de entrar), y al no ver a nadie, tomó una ducha. Para cuando salió, Pai lo estaba esperando afuera con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Exijo una disculpa.

-No tengo porque disculparme, no lo hice a propósito.

-¡Eres un descarado pervertido, Hentai!

-Ni que ver tu cuerpo fuera la gran cosa…

¡PAFF!

Pai le deja marcada la otra mejilla, entra a su habitación y pega un portazo.

-Genial, nuestra relación va de mal en peor. Voy a tener que disculparme por algo que no fue mi culpa. – Kaneda golpeó la puerta, como Pai no contestaba, le habló desde ahí. – Pai, está bien, perdón por haber entrado al baño de esa manera. 

Kaneda se iba a retirar, pero la puerta se abre.

-Pasa. – Kaneda hace caso y entra. – Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿Cómo qué "sobre qué"? Sabes tan bien como yo que las cosas no están funcionando.

-si, pero…

-Pero nada, no van bien. Tú no te quieres casar conmigo y yo no contigo.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer al respecto? Ya dijimos que sí.

-Disolvamos la promesa. – pidió Pai. - Fueron razones equivocadas para llevar a cabo este matrimonio desde el comienzo. 

-Por mí esta bien, pero es una promesa de honor.

-Hace años que los casamientos se hacen por amor, y no por honor. Cuando tu padre se casó con tu madre, lo hizo por amor, si no, perfectamente podría haberse casado con cualquiera de sus otras prometidas, todas eran promesas de honor.

-si, pero mis padres jamás se hubiesen conocido si no fuera por esa promesa.

-¿Entonces quieres seguir con esto? – lo amenazó Pai.

-¡para nada! De acuerdo, esta noche hablaremos con nuestros padres. Por lo menos es seguro que tu mamá y la mía nos apoyaran en esto.

-¿Qué? ¿No regresaran hasta la noche?

-Ah, sí. Y tendremos que ir a ayudar al restaurante a Natto dentro de un rato.

-Oh. Bueno, ¿Todo arreglado entonces?

Kaneda asiente y le extiende la mano para hacer que el resultado de la conversación sea oficial. Ambos estrechan sus manos y sonríen por creer sacarse un gran peso de encima.

-Así que este es el famoso Uuchan's. 

-Aja, claro que ahora está muy cambiado, y es mucho más grande.

Kaneda, Pai y el gato (que los estuvo siguiendo desde la casa) entran al local. Dentro había mucha gente, como era común desde hace muchos años, ya que era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Entre el gentío, también estaban Tachi y Kanma.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – les preguntó Kaneda.

-Lo mismo que ustedes, esas reuniones de viejos son muy aburridas. – dijo Kanma.

-¿Y como han estado los prometidos? – les interrogó Tachi, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, ya que disolvimos la promesa de matrimonio. – contestó alegremente la hija de Akari.

-¿Por qué? Hacían muy buena pareja. – comentó la prima de Kaneda.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estás sin compromisos, preciosa? – le preguntó Kanma a Pai.

-Eh… sí…

-¡Qué bien, ahora serás libre y podrás salir conmigo! – Kanma se lanza a sus brazos, pero ella lo recibe con un buen golpe en la cara, de nuevo.

-Olvídalo Kanma, es muy vieja para ti. – Tachi ayuda a levantarse a su pobre primo del suelo.

-¡Vieja! Solo tengo 15 años.

-Y él trece, si no mal recuerdas. A no ser que eso no te importe y quieras salir con él…

-¡NO!, nononono. Es cierto, estoy vieja. – Pai no se iba a arriesgar a darle oportunidades al primo de Tachi.

-De todas maneras, ¿sus padres están de acuerdo? – interrumpió Tachi, volviendo al tema.

-Aún no hemos hablado con ellos. 

-Ah, entonces seguirán comprometidos. Ni tío Ranma ni el señor Ryoga querrán romper su promesa de honor.

-Eso no nos importa.

-Piensen lo que quieran, yo ya se los advertí.

En eso llega Natto.

-¿Pero qué están haciendo? Si vienen acá, o comen, o ayudan.

-Preferimos comer. – dijo el joven Saotome.

-¿Traen dinero? – pregunta el hijo del dueño.

-Ah…pues…no.

-¡Entonces párense, perezosos, a trabajar! 

-Ya, no seas tan mandón. – Kaneda y Kanma se levantan, pero no así Tachi y Pai. - ¿y ustedes?

-Nos quedaremos aquí y vigilaremos que hagan su trabajo. No esperarán que Pai, que es recién llegada, y yo trabajemos, ¿eh, Nat-chan? – Tachi mira tiernamente al chico de anteojos. Éste no puede negarse y las deja sin hacer nada. 

-Bah, eso es favoritismo.

-Acostúmbrense a ello, primos. – sonríe feliz Tachi.

Kaneda se dirige a atender las mesas y Natto y Kanma a la cocina. Las chicas se dedican a conversar, hasta que un hombre de ojos verde claro, cabello largo, tomado en una cola, de color negro azabache y con algunas canas, vestido con un traje chino, bastante alto y fornido se les acerca.

-Hola, tú debes ser Pai, ¿no es así? – dice el hombre mirando a Tachi.

-Pongase sus anteojos, suegro.

-Ah, eres tú, Tachi. – el hombre obedece y se coloca unos lentes con un enorme aumento, y luego se gira hacia Pai. – tú si eres Pai ¿ne? 

-sí, soy yo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, yo soy Mousse, un viejo amigo de tu padre.

-Ah, igualmente, usted es tal como me contaba mi papá.

-Bueno, yo ahora voy a reunirme con él. Tachi, te dejo encargada del restaurante.

-Ok, suegro, puede irse tranquilo. 

-Por cierto, recuerda decirle a Natto que Aikah se quedó a dormir a la casa de Yuka y Daisuke, y que mañana ellos la llevaran a la escuela.

Mousse se despide y sale del restaurante.

-¿Por qué le dices suegro? – preguntó Pai.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Nat-chan y yo nos gustamos mucho. Cuando él se decida a ir en serio, así será, por lo que Mousse será mi suegro. Claro que hasta entonces saldré con cualquier chico que se me apetezca…

-¿Y a él no le molesta eso?

-Si, pero no puede obligarme a no salir si no se decide a ir en serio.

-Que fácil te lo planteas. Lo que es yo, aún no he encontrado a mi media naranja…

-¿Esperas a tu príncipe azul? Eso es de cuentos de hadas, de seguro que Kaneda será tu verdadero amor y no te has darás cuenta, como pasó con todas las parejas que abundan en Nerima.

-No, no es él. Cuando el indicado llegue, lo sabré. Además, me atraen más las personas calladas y tranquilas, que se toman las cosas con calma.

-Bonita descripción. Eres muy romántica ¿sabes?

-¿Tú crees? – Pai se sonroja.

La conversación continua por el resto de la tarde, mientras los chicos estaban cubiertos de trabajo. Hasta que llegó la hora del cierre.

-Uf, menos mal, ya se fue el último.

-Estoy muerto ¿cómo es que soportas hacer esto todos los días, Natto?

-Me acostumbré.

-¿Y que pasó con el nuevo mesero que había contratado tu papá?

-Ah, lo despidió.

-Éste duró menos de una semana.

-Menos que el anterior, que duro una semana y media.

-Como sea, limpiemos la cocina para que me pueda ir a casa.

Mientras, las chicas decidieron esperar a que ellos terminaran para retirarse. En eso, la puerta se abre.

-Disculpe, pero ya cerra… - Tachi no termino la frase.

Delante de ella estaba una mujer, de ya más de treinta años, cabello castaño oscuro, liso, hasta los hombros, ojos azul oscuro y una mirada triste. Detrás de ella estaba la versión de ella en adolescente, una chica del mismo color de ojos, cabello más oscuro, liso y largo, hasta la cintura, tomado en una cola de caballo. Ambas estaban claramente nerviosas.

-…Hola, Tachi. Has crecido mucho. – comentó la mujer.

-U…Ukyo… - fue lo único que pudo decir Tachi. Estaba muy sorprendida, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad era ella y no un sueño, cambio su expresión de asombro por una de disgusto.

-…Y…¿cómo has estado? – Ukyo trataba de entablar una conversación, pero no estaba muy segura sobre que hablar.

-Bien. – respondió Tachi secamente.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Tachi porque no quería hablar y Ukyo porque no sabía que decir. Pai miraba extrañada la escena, no quería interrumpir en ella tampoco, sólo esperó a que alguien dijera algo. Eso no pasó, por lo menos hasta que los chicos salieron de la cocina. 

-…Ma…má… - Natto quedó paralizado. Se limpio los lentes para ver si era cierto lo que estaba viendo, y así era. Pero no supo si alegrarse o no. Algo así, de repente, no se lo esperaba.

Ukyo, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, sonrío al ver a Natto. La chica que la acompañaba también.

-Yuki-chan… – Kaneda estaba igual de asombrado que Tachi, pero no disgustado. De todas maneras no quiso decir más. Se dio cuenta de que había demasiada tensión en el aire. – Sanzenin, saca a Pai de aquí, por favor, y llévala a casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – nadie le respondió, así que Pai optó por no alegar y salió con Kanma.

-Kaneda, vete tú también, y llévate a Tachi contigo. – dijo Natto.

-Pero Nat-chan, no cre… - Tachi vio la mirada seria tras los anteojos de Natto, y tuvo que obedecer – Por cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-¿Estás seguro que estarás bien solo? – Kaneda estaba tan preocupado como Tachi por su amigo. Éste solo le asintió. – Está bien, estaremos afuera por si necesitas algo.

-no, ya es tarde, váyanse a sus casas, no se preocupen. – Natto le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Tachi y Kaneda, pero estos no se la devolvieron. 

Ambos salieron del Uuchan's. Afuera los estaban esperando Kanma y Pai. 

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué tuvo que volver? – Tachi patea el tarro de basura que estaba cerca. - Si se vuelve a ir Nat-chan no lo soportará.

-Cálmate Tachi, las cosas ya están bastante mal como para imaginárselas peor. – trató de tranquilizarla Kaneda, sin mucho resultado.

-Tú estuviste ahí Kaneda, tú lo viste llorar, lo viste a sufrir. ¡Nat-chan no ha vuelto a sonreír igual desde que se fueron hace cinco años! Y no solo Nat-chan. Mousse quedó peor, ya le pasó dos veces con ella. Y Ai-chan…Aikah ni siquiera la recuerda, ni a ella ni a Yukino…

-Ponte a pensar un poco, si volvieron es para quedarse, si se arriesgaron a venir después de cinco años es porque los extrañaban.

-¿Entonces por qué se fueron la vez anterior? ahora podría ser peor incluso, quizás esa mujer viene sólo para llevarse a Nat-chan o a Aikah, o a los dos…

-Deja de suponer cosas de las que no estas segura.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, sabes que no soportaría ver a Nat-chan sufrir de nuevo, no de nuevo.

-No seas egoísta, yo tampoco lo soportaría, es mi mejor amigo. Y a mí también me dolió cuando Ukyo se llevó a Yukino. Pero piensa que Natto si quería que volvieran, y sé que el tío Mousse también quería eso. Imagínate si tía Naviki decidiera irse, lo que tú más querrías es tenerla de vuelta.

-La diferencia está en que mi madre no se ha ido, ni se iría, ni se irá nunca.

Pai, que sólo se dedicaba a escuchar, recordó que Ukyo era uno de los tantos viejos amigos de sus padres, pero Ryoga nunca le había dicho nada de que fuera la pareja de Mousse. Quería preguntar que estaba pasando, pero todos estaban muy preocupados como para molestarlos.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a casa. – Kanma era el único preocupado por la hora.

-Yo no me moveré de aquí hasta estar segura de que Nat-chan estará bien.

-Yo me quedaré con Ta-chan. Por favor, Kanma, llévate a Pai al dojo.

-Está bien. Hasta mañana. 

Pai le dio una última mirada a su ex prometido y siguió al hijo de Kodachi. En el camino no pudo aguantar más el silencio y le preguntó.

-¿Me podrías decir qué está pasando? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Supuse que preguntarías, pero yo no sé casi nada al respecto, ya que llegué a Japón hace solo tres años. Lo único que sé es que esa tal Ukyo abandonó a su familia hace cinco años con la hermana mayor de Natto. Y además, no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-¿No sabes nada más?

-No sé, ni me importa, no es bueno meterse en asuntos ajenos.

Pai entendió con esa última frase que era mejor no seguir preguntando.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron al dojo. Kanma se despidió y se fue para su casa. Pai entró a la suya esperando que Kaneda pudiera aclararle sus dudas después, y deseando que Natto estuviera bien.


	7. Intercapítulo 1

"PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA.

INTERCAPÍTULO.

Guía de Personajes N° 1:

Kaneda. Pai. Natto. Aikah.

Pues, como ya está avanzado el fanfic creo que es hora de que les describa un poco mejor a los personajes, por lo menos a los nuevos, ya que son muchos. 

KANEDA: 

****

Edad: 16 años.

****

Sexo: masculino.

****

Padres: Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo.

****

Hermanos: ninguno… o eso se cree ^_^

****

Características físicas: alto, fornido. De cabello largo tomado en una trenza como su padre, de color negro azulado como su madre. Ojos azules.

****

Personalidad: terco, temperamental. Se enoja con facilidad, pero nunca, o casi nunca, con sus amigos. No tiene respeto por sus mayores, en especial por los de sexo masculino. No le gusta dar su brazo a torcer, pero sabe pedir perdón cuando "mete la pata". Conoce muy bien lo que es el honor, pero no deja cegarse por él y sabe olvidarlo si el caso lo amerita. Es sobreprotector con su prima Amy, ya que la ve como una pequeña niña ingenua a la que pueden inventarle cualquier cuento y se lo creerá. Quiere por sobre todas las cosas a su familia, y nunca permitiría que le pasara algo malo a algún miembro de ella si puede evitarlo.

****

Historia: nació diez meses después de la boda, y nunca alcanzó a estar solo, ya que cuando nació, ya tenia a su primo Mamoru, de dos años, y pocos meses después, nació la que se convertiría en su mejor amiga, Yukino, y al año siguiente, su mejor amigo, Natto, hermano de la anterior. Fue un niño muy mimado por su madre desde su infancia, pero nunca se volvió un perezoso, exceptuando para levantarse por las mañanas. Creció toda su vida en el dojo Saotome-Tendo, porque nunca le gustó la idea de acampar a la intemperie para entrenar. 

Se lleva muy bien con todos sus primos, en especial con Tachi, desde que ésta empezó a interesarse en su amigo Natto, y viceversa. 

A los siete años de edad, su primo Mamoru murió en un accidente automovilístico. Esto lo desmoronó bastante, pero logró superarlo, pensando en que debía ser fuerte para ayudar a su querida prima y a su tía. Desde ese día se dijo que sería el protector de Amy, que en ese entonces tan solo tenia tres años. 

Su confidente fue Yukino, hasta el día que ella se fue de Nerima con su madre. Desde entonces, solo habla de sus problemas con Natto, lo mismo que éste con él.

Tiene gran afición por los deportes, y además de dedicarse al "estilo de combate libre 'todo vale' Saotome", practica Kendo, fútbol, baseball, basquetball, y todos los deportes que le propongan jugar, exceptuando natación. Tiene aberración a las piscinas, no sabe nadar, y como usar flotador no es algo que le atraiga en lo más mínimo, en verano prefiere bañarse con agua helada tres veces al día para pasar el calor que meterse en una piscina.

****

Origen del nombre: pues…no tengo idea de que quiere decir 'Kaneda' en japonés, pero le puse ese nombre en honor al Kaneda de Akira, es que suena bien J 

PAI:

****

Edad: 15 años.

****

Sexo: femenino.

****

Padres: Ryoga Hibiki y Akari Unryuu.

****

Hermanos: ninguno… aún ^_~

****

Características físicas: estatura mediana, delgada, de ojos verde oscuro. Cabello corto color negro y dos mechones rosados. Utiliza la antigua pañoleta de Ryoga como cintillo.

****

Personalidad: es una chica tranquila, responsable y respetuosa, pero si llegan a ofenderla a ella o a su familia o amigos, se vuelve una furia. Es muy regalona con su padre, al que siempre cuida y acompaña para que no se pierda. Adora a los animales (exceptuando los felinos, que los encuentra sumamente ariscos), pero por los viajes no a podido tener ninguna mascota. Desea convertirse en una gran veterinaria de adulta. Generalmente no piensa antes de actuar, y le molesta mucho ese detalle de ella. No es muy sociable, porque su vida de nómade no se lo ha permitido, pero, al llegar a Nerima, eso lo olvida y crea gran cantidad de amigos, gracias a su sonrisa y su gran corazón (y el hecho de conocer a Tachi, que es la chica más popular de la escuela). Respeta a las personas como son y trata de no meterse en conversaciones ajenas a no ser que lo encuentre necesario. Siempre defiende las causas que les parecen justas y no se deja intimidar por nadie. Es una soñadora, siempre esperando a su príncipe azul, pero no dependiendo de él. Le molesta, por sobre todo, que la llamen "P-chan".

****

Historia: desde que nació a pasado la vida viajando por todo Japón, por lo que conoce muchos ambientes y gente con personalidades distintas. No conoció la casa de sus padres hasta cumplir los 14, tiempo en que Akari y Ryoga decidieron instalarse de nuevo en ella y dejar de viajar, para que su hija tuviera una vida normal. Desde su infancia aprendió distintos estilos de combate, de los distintos lugares de Japón, pero no se ha dedicado a crear un estilo propio, porque, a pesar de que se divierte mucho luchando, no es a lo que quiere dedicarse en la vida, por lo que, a pesar de que le molesta que la venzan en combate, no es algo con lo que se torture para una revancha. 

Al llegar a Nerima, su vida toma un rumbo nuevo, más sólido, y de inmediato entabla buena amistad con Natto, con quien es compañero de curso, y Tachi, lo que le trajo más de alguna mirada envidiosa en la escuela y bastantes admiradores. 

****

Origen del nombre: eh…tampoco me sé el significado de este nombre, quizá tenga alguna relación con Pie (el queque, se entiende). Como sea, su nombre lo saque de la protagonista de 3x3 ojos, Pai (DUH!); Es que necesitaba un nombre que comenzará con "P".

NATTO:

****

Edad: 15 años.

****

Sexo: masculino.

****

Padres: Mousse y Ukyo Kuonji.

****

Hermanos: Yukino (16) y Aikah (6)

****

Características físicas: es alto, y tan fornido como Kaneda. Su cabello es negro azabache, largo hasta la cintura, tomado en una cola que parte desde la nuca. Usa unos enormes lentes "poto de botella", que le cubren sus ojos color azul oscuro, iguales a los de su madre.

****

Personalidad: es un chico tranquilo, especialmente desde que se separó de su hermana mayor. Es bastante vergonzoso también, se sonroja con facilidad, con cualquier comentario amoroso que le digan, especialmente viniendo de Tachi, ya que le gusta mucho y ella lo sabe. Le gusta tanto cocinar como luchar, dos cosas que hace muy bien. No tiende a pelearse con los demás. Solo le gusta discutir con su hermana menor, pero nunca por algo realmente serio. Respeta y quiere mucho a su padre, y hace todo lo posible por no hacerlo enojar ni trabajar de más. Siempre está dispuesto a hacer algo por los demás y lo que más desea en el mundo es tener a su familia unida de nuevo. 

****

Historia: su infancia fue tranquila y sin mayores contratiempos. Sus mejores amigos fueron Kaneda y su hermana Yukino, y luego también lo fue Tachi, que siempre estaba rondando por los alrededores. Creció entre la cocina del Uuchan's y el dojo Saotome-Tendo, donde fue entrenado en el "estilo de combate libre 'todo vale' Saotome", siempre es una dura pelea para Kaneda, y ahora este último solo le ganaría porque Natto a dejado de entrenar para ayudar a su padre en el restaurante. 

Un día, cuando tenía diez años, luego de haber pasado la tarde en el dojo, descubrió la carta que dejó su madre cuando se fue de la casa y se llevó a Yukino. La dejó tal cual la encontró y salió corriendo de vuelta al dojo, donde Kaneda y Tachi, que por suerte estaba ahí en esos momentos, trataron de consolarlo. Muy de a poco logró superar ese embrollo, aunque lo hizo más por su padre y su pequeña hermana que por él mismo. Nunca perdió la esperanza de que ellas volverían, pero tampoco se planteó qué pasaría si ellas lo hicieran. Tiene claras las razones que llevaron a su madre a irse esa segunda vez, pero no así la primera, que es un misterio para todo Nerima y que sólo saben unas cuantas personas, entre ellos Ranma.

****

Origen del nombre: ¡de este si sé! Quiere decir: 'Soja fermentada' -_-u … ok, no tiene mucho sentido, pero cuando vi ese nombre en el diccionario, me pareció interesante :-P

AIKAH:

****

Edad: 6 años.

****

Sexo: femenino.

****

Padres: Mousse y Ukyo Kuonji.

****

Hermanos: Natto (15) y Yukino (16)

****

Características físicas: esta pequeña tiene los ojos verdes claro, como los de su padre, su problema en la vista es leve y sólo necesita los anteojos para leer, pero a su edad recién está aprendiendo y hasta ahora no los a ocupado. Su cabello es castaño, liso y hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, pero eso no se nota porque siempre lo lleva tomado en dos coletas.

****

Personalidad: es una chica alegre y sin preocupaciones a causa de su corta edad. Siempre logra salirse con las suya, especialmente si se trata de Tenchi. Si se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay nadie quien se la saque, excepto por Tachi, pero generalmente ella la apoya, así que a nadie le sirve pedirle ayuda. Es traviesa. Le encanta discutir con su hermano porque siempre gana. 

****

Historia: Aikah no tiene mucha historia que digamos, es muy pequeña para tenerla. Cuando Ukyo dio a luz, oyó decir a alguien felicitar a Mousse por su segunda niña, esto le trajo remordimientos a la cabeza y poco antes de que la niña cumpliera un año, ella decidió irse llevándose a Yukino consigo. A causa de esto Aikah nunca realmente conoció a su madre, pero tampoco preguntó mucho sobre ella, fue un tema que nunca le atrajo, no se preocupa de eso ya que consideraba a su papá "sugoi" y con eso para ella bastaba. 

Está encaprichada con Tenchi, el hijo menor de Kasumi, y no lo deja en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, diciendo ante todos, todo el tiempo, que él es su novio, cosa que él nunca alcanza a desmentir, ya que, o se asfixia con los abrazos de Ai-chan, o ella lo interrumpe con otro tema. 

****

Origen del nombre: Ai quiere decir "Amor". El nombre me lo dio mi hermano y me gustó, es pegajoso.


	8. Persecución

"PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA.

Capítulo 5: PERSECUCIÓN.

__

-Según tengo entendido, tío Mousse y Ukyo-san son pareja desde hace 18 años, desde un año antes que mis padres se casaran. Por alguna razón que nadie sabe, Ukyo-san abandonó a Mousse por el periodo de tres meses, desde poco antes de esa boda, por lo que se dice que fue a causa de que el antiguo amor que Ukyo sentía por mi papá revivió y ella decidió irse para poder pensar las cosas más claramente. Luego de esos meses, cuando ella volvió, se casaron y tuvieron una hija inmediatamente, esa es la chica que tu viste con ella, Yukino. Bueno, un año después nació Natto, y después de un tiempo, nació Aikah. Pero de nuevo por alguna razón desconocida, ella se fue hace cinco años, llevándose a Yukino con ella. 

Pai estaba acostada en su cama, no podía dormir. Estuvo esperando un buen rato que Kaneda regresara. Éste lo hizo alrededor de la una de la madrugada. Él no pudo hablar con Natto y había decidido irse y esperar hasta al día siguiente para hacerlo. Cuando llegó al dojo, Pai le pidió que le explicara que pasaba con Ukyo y Natto, y esa historia fue lo que él le contó. Pai sintió que Kaneda no le contó la historia completa. Estaba segura que él sabía las razones que tuvo Ukyo para marcharse, pero decidió no interrogarlo más, así que ambos se fueron a dormir, aunque ninguno tenía sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Pai se levantó temprano a pesar de lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. Bajó a prepararse el desayuno y vio que Kaneda también estaba despierto, practicando un par de patadas en el dojo, acompañado del gato, que le miraba triste, como si supiera lo que le pasara. Pai se acercó cautelosa, pero él se percató de todas maneras.

-¿Practicas conmigo? – Kaneda le preguntó sin mirarla a la cara. No estaba de muy buen animo, pero quería luchar un poco.

-Está bien.

Ambos se preparan, Kaneda es el primero en atacar, con un golpe por la derecha directo a la cara, pero Pai logra esquivarlo, moviéndose en sentido contrario, y contraataca con una patada por debajo, Kaneda salta y la evita, aterriza a espaldas de su ex prometida. Ésta, antes de que él tocara tierra, le prepara otra patada, él la recibe, pero antes de caer se apoya con la mano izquierda, gira y le devuelve la misma patada, ella cae, pero se levanta rápidamente y prepara su brazo izquierdo para darle un golpe en el estómago, Kaneda por poco lo recibe, pero alcanza a tomarle el brazo, girarlo y lanzarla por los aires. Pai cae mal y queda tendida en el suelo. Kaneda se le acerca y le tiende la mano.

-Necesitas practicar.

-Jum, lo que pasa es que no utilicé ninguna de mis técnicas. – Pai lo mira ofendida, pero toma su mano y éste le ayuda a levantarse.

-Pues yo tampoco y de todas maneras te gané.

-No me ganaste, fue sólo entrenamiento, ahora irá en serio.

Pai vuelve a ponerse en posición de pelea, no así Kaneda.

-Luego pelearemos, mejor desayunemos primero, me muero de hambre.

Kaneda le da la espalda a la hija de Ryoga y sale del dojo seguido del gato. Pai queda sola, pensativa.

-¿Qué Ukyo volvió?

-Ajá, anoche, y con Yuki-chan.

A la hora del desayuno, Kaneda les contó a sus padres sobre los acontecimientos de ayer. Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos.

-¿Y qué dijo? ¿Ambas están bien?

-Eso parecía. No logré averiguar mucho.

-Un momento. – Ryoga interrumpió. - ¿qué es lo que pasa con Ukyo? Pensé que ella se había ido hace 17 años.

-Hai, pero luego volvió y se casó con Mousse. Ustedes no se enteraron porque partieron de viaje antes de eso y perdieron el contacto con nosotros. – aclaró Akane.

-Bueno, y si volvió hace tanto tiempo, ¿por qué dicen que regresó ayer? – volvió a preguntar Ryoga.

-Porque se volvió a ir, hace cinco años.

-Como sea, creo que debemos ir al Uuchan's a hablar con ella.

-pero… Ranma, ¿no crees que es muy luego? – le dijo Akane a su esposo. - Debe tener muchas cosas de que hablar con Mousse y necesitan tiempo a solas

-No importa, necesito hablar con ella.

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo hablaré con Natto en la escuela. – finalizó Kaneda. - Vamos P-chan.

Ryoga se atora con el té que estaba tomando y lo arroja en la cara de Ranma, mirando al chico interrogante y espantado. 

-¡No me llames P-chan! – Pai mira furiosa a Kaneda. Ryoga suspira aliviado.

Ambos chicos se despiden y parten a la escuela. En el camino no se encuentran con Natto, pero si con Tachi, que aún estaba preocupada.

-Parece que Nat-chan no vendrá hoy.

Kaneda sólo asiente. El resto del recorrido hasta Furinkan es en silencio, ninguno de los presentes tenía ganas de conversar.

La mañana fue tranquila, sin señales de Natto. Cuando Aikah preguntó por él, los chicos cambiaron el tema. Ya en la tarde, a la hora en que finalizaban las clases, Kaneda decidió hablar con la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

-Ai-chan, yo te llevaré a tu casa.

-gracias, pero tengo pensado irme con T-chan a la clínica. Como Natto no vino, papá no podrá retarme por no irme de inmediato a la casa.

-¡NO! – la negativa de Kaneda asusto un poco a la pequeña. – quiero decir, no, es mejor que te lleve a tu casa ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… - Kaneda detiene su oración.

A las afueras del recinto se encontraba Ukyo buscando con la mirada a la niña, hasta que la ve, y sonríe nerviosa. Reconoció a Aikah de inmediato. 

La chica se percata de que está siendo observada.

-¿Por qué me mirará tanto esa señora?

-¿No la reconoces? – le preguntó el hijo de Akane.

-Pues me es familiar… - Aikah se le acerca. – disculpe, ¿la conozco? Sé que la he visto en alguna parte…

Ukyo no le dice nada, la mira y no puede contener el llanto. La abraza con fuerza mientras llora, entre felicidad y sentimiento de culpa. Aikah no entendió muy bien que le pasaba, pero se decidió por consolar a la señora que estaba llorando y la abraza de vuelta. Kaneda mira la imagen desde lejos, con una sonrisa, pero no de satisfacción, sino de esperanza, aunque aún preocupado…

-Vinieron para quedarse.

-¿Estas seguro de que eso dijo Ukyo-san, viejo?

-seguro. Y confío en la palabra de U-chan.

-Lo importante es que todos están bien. Y que por ahora no hay que entrometerse mucho en sus problemas, así que te pediré, Kaneda, que si Natto no viene hablar del tema contigo, no vayas a hablar tú con él ¿está bien?

-está bien...

Kaneda se dirige a darse un baño. Se sentía aliviado de que esas fueran las intenciones de Ukyo. Después iría a hablar con Tachi, para aliviarla a ella también, y con Natto, ya que necesitaba, de todas maneras, oírlo decir con sus propias palabras que todo estaba bien, además de que quería hablar con Yukino, habían pasado cinco años sin verla. Seguramente ella había cambiado mucho, madurado, o tal vez seguía siendo la misma niña traviesa que metía en problemas a él y a Natto cada vez que se le ocurría.

Se dio un buen baño, relajante. Y como estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta cuando el gato entró al baño. Salió de la tina, se vistió y se fue del lugar. El gato se quedó ahí, como pensativo, hasta que vio entrar a Kaneda de nuevo, seguido de Pai. 

-Te digo que a los gatos no se les baña. – comentó la chica.

-Pues deberían hacerlo, porque después de un tiempo empiezan a apestar. – justificó él.

El gato se da cuenta que la conversación es referente a él y trata de huir, pero Kaneda lo agarra antes de que logre escapar.

-¿Y para qué quieres mi ayuda?

-Porque seguramente los gatos se mueven tanto en el agua como el perro de Amy-chan, por lo que para controlarlo necesitaré más manos, P-chan.

-¡Que no me llames así! Pero tengo entendido que los gatos se limpian solos, con su lengua, creo.

-Yo digo que si este gato será nuestra mascota, habrá que lavarlo. Aprovechemos, ahora, que el agua que ocupé aún está caliente

-¡No! ¡Espera! … - Pai trata de evitarlo, pero es demasiado tarde, y Kaneda arroja al minino al agua - …los gatos no soportan el agua caliente…

-¿qué? ¿Acaso se transforman en mutantes o algo a…? - Kaneda es interrumpido.

Al hacer contacto con el agua, el felino sufre un cambio, y se transforma en……¡una chica!. La chica estaba completamente desnuda, lo que hacia resaltar su bien desarrollado cuerpo. Tenia unos extraños ojos violeta, y su cabellera era larga y abundante, de color morado oscuro, tomada en una gran cola de caballo trenzada, y en su pecho tenía una pequeña cicatriz. 

Kaneda y Pai estaban demasiado impresionados con el cambio como para reaccionar, lo que la chica aprovechó, salió de la tina, se arrojó un balde de agua fría encima, con lo que volvió a ser gato, y salió corriendo lejos del baño. 

La primera en reaccionar fue Pai, y trató de que Kaneda hiciera lo mismo, pero éste había quedado no sólo anonadado con el cambio, sino que con ese cuerpo de mujer quedó asombrado, así que le costó un poco hacerle volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Buena pregunta.

-Vamos a buscarla, no debe haber ido muy lejos. 

Efectivamente, el gato ni siquiera había salido de la casa, por lo que no fue difícil de encontrar por los chicos. El minino bajó al primer piso y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba Akari calentando agua, así que apenas el gato la vio, se dio cuenta que era una mala idea quedarse, y dio media vuelta. Al hacerlo chocó con Kaneda, que se detuvo muy bruscamente, por lo que chocó con Pai, que lo seguía de cerca. Los tres cayeron al suelo, pero el gato se recuperó rápido y siguió corriendo. Pai y Kaneda reaccionan y vuelven a seguirlo, dejando extrañada a Akari.

Segundos después, el gato fue a dar a la sala, donde, al tropezar, Kaneda rompió el jarrón que había encima de la mesa. Allí el gato estuvo a punto de escapar por la puerta que daba al jardín, pero justo en ese momento, Akane la cerró, porque hacía frío. 

El gato giró hacia otro lado y llegaron al dojo, donde el felino se lanzó a los brazos de Ranma, que entrenaba con Ryoga. Ranma, al verlo, le entró el pánico e intentó alejarse de él. Ryoga se reía al ver a Ranma corriendo de un lado a otro con el minino en la cabeza y a Pai y Kaneda siguiendolos por todo el lugar.

A causa de eso, fueron a dar a la sala otra vez, seguidos por Ryoga y Akane, que se preguntaba el porqué de tanto alboroto. Eso los llevó a subir al segundo piso de nuevo, donde Ranma entró a la antigua habitación de Akane, ahora de Kaneda, lugar donde el gato quedó atrapado. Pero aún así no se podían acercar a él, porque Ranma lo cubría, y él, al estar tanto rato cerca del gato, se estaba transformando en uno.

Akane no perdió el tiempo, y antes de que ocurriera algún desastre mayor, empezó a tratar a Ranma como a un minino, acariciándolo suavemente en la barbilla. Kaneda quedó algo extrañado con el comportamiento de sus padres, pero estaba más pendiente del gato como para preocuparse por eso. 

El felino, al ver que Ranma ya no le servía, comenzó a mostrar los dientes y ponerse bravo, como diciendo "al que se me acerque lo muerdo", lo que era muy probable. Así logró alejarlos a todos y salió de la habitación, pero tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse con Akari en el pasillo, que traía el agua caliente en una tetera, y sin esperar mucho, la esposa de Ryoga se la arrojó encima, y antes de que la chica terminara su transformación, Akari la golpea en medio de la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.


	9. Una terrible verdad

****

"PROMESAS"

Por: ARIADNA.

Capítulo 6: UNA TERRIBLE VERDAD

-¿Cómo supiste que se transformaba, Akari-san?

-Después de vivir desde que nací rodeada de animales sé diferenciar entre uno que actúa como tal y uno que no.

-Que fea cicatriz tiene en el pecho…

-Hey, está despertando.

Todos los habitantes de la casa rodeaban a la extraña chica que se transformaba en gato. Está ahora estaba vestida con una polera sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos, ropa de Pai. La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, y se percató rápidamente que estaba siendo observada. Se sobó la nuca, recordando inmediatamente que era lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó tranquilamente y esperó que alguien le dijera algo. Esto no pasó de inmediato, ya que, más bien, ellos esperaban que ella comenzara a hablar por sí sola. 

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Ranma luego de un rato de silencio.

.¿"Y bien" qué? – respondió ella secamente.

-¿Quién demonios eres? – volvió a preguntar Ranma, enojado por el tono de voz que usaba la chica.

-No querrás saberlo.

-Dilo de todos modos.

-Jum, lástima, me estaba gustando esto de estar aquí de incógnito, pero ni modo… les diré a que vine, pero tengo que ir a buscar a alguien primero, ya que no se dignó a aparecer....

La chica se iba a retirar cuando Akane le impide el paso.

-Alto ahí jovencita. No te irás de aquí hasta que aclares que hacías rondando en mi casa.

-¿Y tú vas a detenerme? 

-No te hagas la lista, no sabes con quien te enfrentas.

-Error, si lo sé. TÚ no sabes con quien te enfrentas. El golpe que me dieron en la nuca fue sólo suerte. – la chica se da cuenta de que no la dejaran irse por las buenas si seguía comportándose así, por lo que decidió cambiar su actitud. – mira, disculpa por haber estado así en esta casa los últimos días ¿Ok?. Pero ahora necesito ir a buscar a alguien que debe hablar con tu esposo, así que, por favor, déjame ir. No quiero hacerte daño, al menos no a ti…

Akane estaba ya pensando en dejarla ir cuando…

-¡MISAO!

Un grito proveniente del jardín interrumpió a todos. 

Por la ventana entró un chico, muy parecido físicamente a la extraña muchacha, alto y bien fornido, de cabello negro corto, vestido con una camisa china del azul de sus ojos y unos pantalones holgados negros, traía en su muñeca izquierda atados con un pedazo de lana un par de cascabeles, y en su brazo derecho tenía una cicatriz. La expresión de su cara era de la más pura de las furias.

-Ryuu… - la chica reconoció al muchacho inmediatamente, pero no estaba sorprendida de verlo. – justo a tiempo…¿Cómo me encontraste?

-lo sabes muy bien, mocosa, tú dejaste una nota. La pregunta es ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? Por los mil demonios Misao, ¿por qué, de todos los lugares en donde podías estar, te tuve que encontrar aquí? 

-Bueno…iba a decírtelo, pero tú no me hubieses dejado venir…por eso dejé la nota…

-Exacto, y ahora nos vamos.

El chico, que aparentemente se llama Ryuu, toma a la chica, a la que llama Misao, por el brazo. Ésta se resiste. Ambos estaban por irse cuando Ranma apoya su mano en el hombro de Ryuu en señal de desapruebo.

-Oye, no se pueden ir así, merezco una explicación.

-Tú, de todas las personas del mundo, eres el único que no merece nada. – Ryuu lo dijo en voz baja, pero suficientemente alto para que Ranma lo escuchara. – Suéltame.

Ranma lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los propios, estos demostraban un odio enorme, pero no dirigido hacia él, sino al mundo entero. Lo soltó inmediatamente.

Misao logra zafarse de Ryuu. Este aún está furioso.

-¡no nos iremos de aquí! ¡No hasta que se cumpla el deseo de la abuela!

-¡¿de que demonios hablas Misao?! ¡La abuela está muerta!

Misao golpea fuertemente al chico en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire y haciéndolo chocar contra Pai.

-la abuela quiere que vivamos aquí. – sentenció Misao.

-¡¿qué?!

-lo que oíste. Ese es el deseo de la abuela y así se hará.

-hey, un momento, ¿de qué están hablando ustedes dos? – interrumpió Kaneda, que no entendía nada. 

Los extraños chicos lo ignoraron.

-¡no, de ninguna manera! ¡Tú y yo nos devolvemos a China ahora!

-¿para qué? En la aldea de las Amazonas no nos aceptaran de vuelta.

-¿la aldea de las Amazonas? – repite Akane.

-si, la aldea de las Amazonas, el lugar donde vivimos durante los últimos cuatro años, bajo la tutela de nuestra tatarabuela, la que ustedes conocieron como Cologne.

-Cologne… - murmuró Ranma, que no parecía estar gustándole el rumbo que tomaban los acontecimientos.

-al morir ella, ya no nos quedó ningún familiar con vida a excepción de mi papá… 

-¡no digas nada más Misao! – le interrumpió Ryuu.

La chica, de todos modos, prosiguió.

-…y de Ranma. – dijo, indicando al susodicho.

-¿yo? ¿Y que tengo que ver yo en eso?

-tú…¡ERES EL PADRE DE RYUU!

La sorpresa de los presentes fue general. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

-¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Ryoga al fin, que no entendía nada de la situación.

Nadie le respondió.

Luego de un rato de silencio, Ryuu volvió a pararse sobándose el estomago por el dolor, mirando con rabia a Misao.

-él…él no es mi padre ¡no digas tonterías!

Nadie dijo nada. Ranma se giró a mirar a Akane, está no parecía reaccionar, tenía los ojos en blanco.

-Akane…yo… - Ranma no sabía que decir para excusarse. – yo…no sé que están diciendo…lo juro, no sé de donde sacaron eso….

Akane seguía sin reaccionar.

Otro que estaba en shock era Kaneda, pero al parecer nadie haberse percatado de eso a excepción de Pai, pero ésta estaba más preocupada por el otro chico, Ryuu, que parecía estar a punto de explotar.

Misao lo miró con lástima.

-ya estoy harta de esto. Tienes un padre al quien recurrir y está enfrente de ti, hermano. Él no sabía de nuestra existencia, no lo culpes por ello.

El chico ignoró el comentario y se dirigió hacia una de las paredes del jardín. Pegó un grito y golpeó la pared rompiéndola a pedazos. Luego respiró profundo, volvió a la sala y se sentó.

-¿ya te desahogaste? – le preguntó Misao.

-si, pero aún estoy enojado contigo Mi-chan. – dijo el chico evitando su mirada en un tono mucho más calmado que antes. Al parecer se había resignado.

Misao sonrió. Sabia que si él le decía "Mi-chan", es porque la había perdonado.

El resto de las personas que estaban en ese momento en la casa se sorprendieron con la demostración de fuerza del muchacho, y si esa chica llamada Misao lo había dejado sin aire, eran chicos por los cuales había que preocuparse. 

-De todas maneras, todo fue mejor así, porque…. – dijo Ryuu.

-…si no yo no hubiera nacido. – finalizó Misao, cerrando los ojos con tristeza.

-así es...

-¿quién… - Akane por fin dijo algo. - …es su madre? – le preguntó a Misao, sabiendo que sería ella quien respondiera a sus dudas.

-la amazona que ustedes conocieron como Shampoo.

-¿Sh…Shampoo? – murmuró Akane mientras trataba de aguantarse las lagrimas, sin mucho resultado. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser…

Ranma trató de pensar con claridad. No podía ser, no veía a Shampoo desde… dirigió su mirada hacia Ryuu.

-¿qué edad tienes?

El chico no dijo nada.

-¡¿qué edad tienes?!

-…

-¡¡por los mil demonios dime qué edad tienes!!

-17 – murmuró al fin.

-17 años… - repitió Ranma. - …eso quiere decir que…en aquella ocasión...

-¿qué quieres decir, Saotome? – interrumpió Ryoga, que ya estaba harto de mantenerse aparte. 

-¿es cierto, Ranma? Por favor respóndeme con la verdad… - pidió Akane. - ¿qué pasó entre tú y Shampoo hace 17 años? ¿Este chico es en verdad tu hijo?

-…

-¡¡responde!! – rogó entre lagrimas su esposa.

-tal vez…

Akane no pudo más, fue demasiado para ella, y salió corriendo de la habitación, y de la casa… Ranma salió tras ella. 

Ryoga intentó seguirlos pero Akari lo detuvo. 

-esto no nos incumbe. – dijo la señora Hibiki.

-pero…

-Deja que se las arreglen solos. 

-¡Akane! Akane por favor espera, déjame explicarte… - Ranma trataba de alcanzar a su mujer, pero ésta era demasiado rápida.

De pronto ella se detuvo.

-¡¿explicarme qué?! ¿Los detalles de tu romance con esa amazona? ¿Cómo se reían ustedes dos a mis espaldas? – gritaba irónica Akane, mientras seguía llorando.

Ranma la tomó por el brazo antes de que se volviera a escapar.

-¡NO! De cómo la conocí verdaderamente a ella y de cómo a través del tiempo me fui enamorando de ti. – dijo Ranma.

-¿c-cómo? – murmuró ella.

Ranma respiró profundamente y le pidió a su esposa que lo siguiera hacia la orilla del río para que conversaran tranquilos.

Mientras, en la casa, Akari y Ryoga no sabían que hacer con respecto a Ryuu y Misao. El primero estaba en un rincón del cuarto sin decir palabra, y la segunda estaba frente a la puerta que daba al jardín, mirando fríamente la cara de Ryuu, para que así éste no se decidiera a escapar.

De pronto, Kaneda se levanta y se dirige hacia la salida.

-¿y tu donde vas? – le preguntó Akari preocupada.

-a dar una vuela, volveré dentro de un rato.

Dicho esto, salió al jardín, saltó la pared y se alejó del lugar.

-yo iré con él. – dijo Pai, poco antes de seguir el mismo camino de su ex prometido.


	10. De amigos a algo más...

****

"PROMESAS"

por: ARIADNA.

Capítulo 7: DE AMIGOS A ALGO MÁS...

-¡que no me sigas!

-¡no te sigo!

-¿y para donde vas?

-al Uchan's.

-¡no puedes ir ahí, YO voy para allá!

-lo sé.

-entonces me estás siguiendo.

-si lo pones así…si, te estoy siguiendo.

-¡no quiero que me sigas!

-¡pues lo hago igual!

-¿por qué? – preguntó Kaneda ya exasperado.

-porque sé que iras a molestar a Natto-kun con tus problemas y eso no está bien. – le respondió Pai a sus espaldas.

Luego de la llegada inesperada de Misao y Ryuu a la casa Saotome-Tendo y de averiguar que Ranma tenía otro hijo, Akane salió corriendo con Ranma tras ella, y nadie se puso a pensar en Kaneda y como se sentía, por lo que también se fue corriendo, con Pai tras de él.

-¿qué sabes tú? – continuó la discusión.

-lo suficiente. Tachi-chan me contó esta mañana la historia de la familia de Natto. ¡Déjalos en paz por un tiempo! Tachi me contó que…Yukino no es hija de Mousse…

-¿y eso qué? No tiene nada que ver.

-¡claro que tiene que ver! No puedes ir con tus problemas cuando ellos ya tienen los propios ¡no ahora!

-¡es distinto!

-¿qué es distinto? Natto-kun descubrió que su madre engañó a su padre antes de casarse, igual que tus padres.

Kaneda se detuvo en seco. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, por eso iba con Natto, pero no estaba viendo las cosas con claridad, hasta que Pai le dijo eso…

Ahora con mayor razón necesitaba encontrar a Natto…

-¡Demonios! – el joven Saotome cerró los puños y caminó a paso más rápido. 

Pai no pudo detenerlo.

Al llegar al Uchan's, Kaneda respiró profundo antes de entrar y al abrir la puerta encontró a Ukyo y Aikah conversando animadamente. Ambas se giraron hacía la entrada.

-buenas tardes, Kaneda-kun. – lo saludó Ukyo, aún con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

-buenas tardes Ukyo-san, ¿está Natto? – preguntó poco antes de que Pai entrara también.

-no. Él salió hace un rato… - respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza.

En eso entra por la puerta de la cocina la chica que la noche anterior acompañaba a Ukyo, y al ver a Kaneda se sorprendió.

-Yuki-chan… - murmuró el chico con una inesperada sonrisa.

La chica dejó de lado las cosas que traía en sus manos para ir a abrazar al muchacho de trenza, y éste la recibió gustoso.

-¡no sabes cuanto te eché de menos, Kan-chan! – exclamó entre lagrima y lagrima. - ven, acompáñame adentro.

Yukino tomó a su amigo por el brazo y lo llevó al interior de la casa, dejando a Pai a solas con Ukyo y su hija.

-tú estabas ayer con Kaneda ¿no? –dijo Ukyo.

-ah…si.

-se llama P-chan y es la novia de Kan-niichan. – interrumpió inocentemente la pequeña Aikah.

-¿P-chan?

-¡no me llames P-chan, Aikah! Eh…disculpe. Mi nombre es Pai Hibiki.

-¿eres hija de Ryoga?

-si, y de Akari Hibiki. – aclaró la chica, para luego volver a mirar a Ai-chan. - ¡y no soy la novia de Kaneda! Sólo estamos comprometidos…bueno, estabamos…

-¿comprometidos? – preguntó Ukyo. – Dios, ¿qué ha pasado mientras no estuve acá? Por favor toma asiento y cuéntame…

-ok…

-ah, si, es cierto. P-chan, te presento a mi mamá. Genial, ¿no crees?. Antes tenía un papá genial y ahora también una mamá ¡Sugoi! ¡Tengo mucha suerte!

-claro, claro. – asintió Pai haciendo una mueca por la excesiva felicidad de la niña.

Ukyo sonrió felizmente. 

En una pequeña plaza al centro de Nerima, una chico de anteojos reflexionaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Por otro lado, una niña de cabello castaño y gran sonrisa disfrutaba de la tranquilidad del ambiente mientras caminaba por la misma plaza.

-hola, Nat-chan. – saludó la niña al ver al chico y se le acercó. - ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por que esa cara?

-ah, Amy-chan. No es nada, no me pasa nada. – respondió él con una leve sonrisa.

-eres muy malo mintiendo, Natto. – lo recriminó Amy mientras se sentaba a su lado. - ¿por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? Siempre lo has hecho…

-supongo que Kaneda o Tachi ya te contaron lo que pasó ayer.

-Tachi habló conmigo, se sentía muy mal por ti.

-pues no debería, ¡no es problema suyo! – exclamó Natto de mala gana.

-no digas eso, Tachi se preocupa mucho por ti. Ella te quiere mucho, ya lo sabes.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-siempre quisiste que tu mamá y Yukino volvieran, ¿por qué estás tan preocupado entonces?

-es que… no sé como mirar a mamá a la cara… sólo quería que ellas volvieran, pero ahora… ahora me gustaría saber el porqué, el porqué Yukino no es hija de mi padre, sino de ese tal Konatsu…

-¿nunca lo hablaste con el tío Mousse?

-no me atreví… temo una mala respuesta… quizá papá hizo algo muy malo para que mi mamá lo dejara o… no lo sé…

-no te preocupes, los motivos que tuvo Ukyo-san para irse hace 17 años no fue porque tu papá haya hecho algo muy malo, sino por un tonto y gran error…

-¿qué? ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

-más o menos. Oí hace algún tiempo una conversación entre el tío Ranma y tu padre. Sabías que antes a tu mamá le gustaba Ranma, ¿verdad?

-si…

-y que tío Ranma tenía muchas prometidas, ¿no?

-si, pero él nunca desencantó por ninguna hasta que se le declaró a Akane-san.

-es ahí el problema. ¿Tu padre te habló de la chica que le gustaba antes de Ukyo-san?

-ajá, se llamaba Shampoo, ¿pero qué tiene ella que ver? – Natto se exaltó. - ¿acaso mi papá engaño con ella a mi madre?

-no, no. Resultó que Ranma y Shampoo eran novios antes de que Ranma se comprometiera con Akane.

-¿en serio? Nunca supe eso.

-porque ellos lo mantuvieron en secreto, sólo ellos y Mousse lo sabían. Incluso hasta ahora Akane-san no sabe nada, ni Kaneda.

-pero si esa tal Shampoo era la novia de Ranma-san, ¿por qué él se casó con Akane?

-las historias de amor no siempre acaban bien. Por lo que entendí Shampoo se aburrió de esperarlo y se fue, y a su vez Ranma se dio cuenta de que no podía seguirla porque quería más a Akane. El tiempo pasó y Ranma le propuso matrimonio a Akane, y Mousse y Ukyo decidieron vivir juntos. El problema es que Mousse todavía mantenía contacto con Shampoo, a través de cartas, y un día Ukyo descubrió esas cartas y se enteró de la verdad. Se molestó mucho con Ranma y Mousse por no haberle dicho nada, una cosa llevó a la otra, y Ukyo se fue. Tres meses después ella volvió y perdonó a Mousse, y el resto de la historia ya la conoces, tiempo después se descubrió que ella estaba embarazada, pero no dijo nada de su relación momentánea con Konatsu-san, y nació Yukino, hasta que llegó el día en que el arrepentimiento pudo más y volvió a irse.

Natto no dijo nada, era demasiada información para procesarla de inmediato.

-es por eso que papá la perdonó tan fácilmente… - murmuró al fin. – él cree tener algo de culpa…

-Nat-chan… - se escuchó una voz, era Tachi, que al ver a sus amigos se les acercó rápidamente.

Amy se puso de pie.

-bueno, me tengo que ir. – anunció, viendo que era momento de dejarlos solos. - ¿estarás bien, Natto-niichan?

-si… eso creo… por lo menos entiendo más la situación.

-que bueno. Y no te preocupes tanto, tienes a tu familia de vuelta, ¡eso es bueno!

-Amy-chan… gracias.

-así que no sólo tu papá te comprometió en matrimonio con una chica que no conoces, sino que además descubriste que tienes un hermano el cual no sabías que existía.

-así es.

Yukino y Kaneda estaban en la habitación de la primera. Kaneda no pudo más y le habló de sus problemas a su vieja amiga.

-una situación difícil… - comentó ella. – pero no puedes pedir mi opinión al respecto.

-¿por qué no? – preguntó él.

-hombre, ¿qué no ves que estoy obligada a ponerme en el lugar del otro chico?

-mmm… - Kaneda frunce el ceño, algo frustrado.

Tuvieron un minuto de silencio.

-Kan-chan…te extrañé mucho.

-y yo a ti, Yuki. Si al menos hubieses escrito…

La chica bajó la vista.

-losiento, las cosas no fueron muy fáciles.

-¡es cierto! Vine como si nada a contarte mis estúpidos problemas y no me preocupé de los tuyos, ¡lo siento mucho!

Kaneda junta las palmas de sus manos pidiendo perdón. Yukino emite una risita.

-ay, Kan-chan, no seas ridículo. Me agrada oír tus problemas, siempre me hicieron sentir que yo no estoy tan mal…

-¡hey! – el chico parecía ofendido.

-es broma, es broma.

-jum… pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron Ukyo-san y tú aquella noche cuando dejaron Nerima? ¿Adónde se fueron?

-er… pues, ya no recuerdo mucho de esa noche… - mintió. – pero nos fuimos a Osaka, a conocer a mi verdadero padre.

-¿y qué te pareció?

-estuvo bien. Es un señor muy amable. Él no sabía de mi existencia y ya había formado su propia familia. Se sorprendió bastante al vernos a mamá y a mi, pero nos recibió con gusto. Está casado con una mujer llamada Kaori, que curiosamente conocía a tío Ranma…

-¿estuvieron con él todo este tiempo?

-si. Mamá creía deberle el tiempo que yo no pasé con él. Descubrí que tengo dos hermanos pequeños, Yatai y Niji, que son un poco mayores que Aikah. Con mamá intentamos comenzar todo de nuevo…

-¿y qué las hizo regresar ahora?

-la muerte de Yume.

-¿Yume?

-ese era el nombre que iba a recibir la tercera hija de Konatsu-san, pero murió en el parto.

-oh…

-al parecer mi mamá entró en pánico, necesitaba ver a Natto y Aikah, necesitaba saber que estaban bien.

-¿y por eso volvió?

-bueno… ella no quería volver, y yo no quería presionarla, pero Konatsu-san la convenció de hacerlo. Era estúpido mantenerse alejada de esa manera de su verdadera familia. Él ya había tratado de convencerla antes, pero no fue hasta que pasó lo de Yume que logró hacerla entender.

-ajá… es una pena lo de esa niña, pero se dice que no hay mal que por bien no verga… - dijo Kaneda, tratando de sonar sabio.

-mmm… a propósito, ¿cómo está Tachi? Ayer parecía muy furiosa, ¿crees qué todavía lo esté?

-nah, no te preocupes. – Kaneda pareció recordar algo. – hey, ¿recuerdas que cuando pequeños siempre decías que Natto y Tachi hacían una bonita pareja?

-si… aún recuerdo.

-¡pues lo son!

-¿eh?

-bueno, no aún, pero tenías razón, si se gustan el uno al otro, aunque Natto es muy tonto para dar el siguiente paso.

-vaya, me perdí de muchas cosas…

-si, ¿Aikah te contó?

-¿de que ella y Tenchi son novios? Si, me contó.

-er… bueno, algo así. Aikah dice que le gusta, pero Tenchi no parece quererla más que como amiga.

-je, la entiendo… - murmuró Yukino con voz casi inaudible.

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada, nada.

-Nat-chan, yo… - Tachi se sentó a su lado, no muy segura de qué decir.

-no deberías preocuparte por mí, Ta-chan – interrumpió él.

-tenía…tengo miedo de perderte, Natto. – confesó ella.

-¿pero por qué? Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

-eso no lo sé. ¿Qué tal si Ukyo decide irse de nuevo y esta vez contigo?

-no digas tonterías, ¡yo no me voy a ir nunca!

-¡eso nadie me lo asegura! Eso mismo me dijo Mamoru antes… antes que…

Tachi no pudo terminar y una lágrima cayó por su rostro, el simple recuerdo de aquella despedida de su primo le cortaba la respiración y la hacía llorar.

-¡mierda! ¿Por qué tengo que llorar ahora? ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en él ahora? ¡¿Por qué soy la única que no ha superado su muerte?! ¡No es justo! – exclamó, mientras golpeaba el suelo, enojada consigo misma.

-claro que no es justo, pero también se entiende, - dijo Natto, mientras la abrazaba tratando de consolarla. – tú estabas ahí cuando ese auto…

-es que no entiendo por qué lo relacioné a él contigo, es sólo que no quiero perderte a ti también…

-no hay nada de que preocuparse, mi papá y mi mamá tratarán de tomarse las cosas con calma, Yukino está feliz de volver y jura no irse de nuevo, y Aikah está como siempre feliz y tomó las noticias de la mejor manera.

-¿y tú? – preguntó Tachi secándose las lágrimas.

-Amy me aclaró algunas cosas, estaré bien. – Natto le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. - ¿y tú? ¿Estarás bien? Sabes que a Mamoru no le gustaría verte llorar.

-estaré bien, sólo si no me dejas sola…

-nunca te dejaré sola, Ta-chan.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo.

-pero si…

Natto le indicó que callara poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

-lo prometo. – repitió.

La chica tomó los lentes del hijo de Mousse para mirar a Natto directamente a los ojos, y ver su mirada llena de sinceridad.

Ambos se acercaron poco a poco. Natto la estrechó contra si, y por fin ocurrió lo que querían desde hace ya tiempo atrás. Cerraron los ojos, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos, y se besaron.

El beso fue largo y prolongado, pero tierno y tranquilo. Cuando al fin se separaron, Tachi volvió a ver la mirada llena de sinceridad de Natto.

-te quiero, Tachi.

-y yo a ti, Natto.


End file.
